


8 Reasons Why we’re Looking for Jughead

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Jughead, F/M, Someone dies, The AU no one asked for, Very light smut, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 39,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: Betty is new to Riverdale boarding school and her life is tuned upside because down the hall is Jughead Jones. The clever, funny, sexy,screwed up, and utterly fascinating Jughead Jones. Jughead launches Betty into his life and most importantly his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story whoot... I'm too excited about this. Also no I didn’t look at the back of looking for Alaska (that was sarcasm)

Betty's P.O.V  
"Now remember to call every Sunday and tell us about your week ."I nodded  
"I will"  
"And remember too.."  
"I got it Mom"  
"You don't even know what I was going to say"  
"You were going to tell me to focus on my classes and stay away from any boy because my education is so important." I said while looking out the window while my mom was once again lecturing me on what and what not to do at school on the drive there. My sister just looked at me from the set next to me in the backseat of the car and said 

"Have fun, while mom is right and your classes are important take advantage of that fact that you don't live at home. Try new things, do something you would never expect" I nodded  
"Thanks Polly" she smiled  
"Your welcome" her voice got softer  
"And if you meet anyone cute be sure to give me every detail." I smiled and nodded  
"And you do the same with updates on you and Jason" Jason was the guy Polly was secretly dating, if word got out that Polly was dating then mom would go over there herself with a shotgun. 

A half hour later Dad said  
"And we're here" I opened the car and looked at the big brick building with the words "Riverdale boarding school" written at the top. Nervously I got out my bag from the truck and turned towards my family  
"Well I'll talk to you Sunday and see you at thanksgiving." One by one my family members gave me a hug and finale words of wisdom before I walked though the halls of the school. 

The school I learned quickly is shaped like a five pointed star, each point is a different building filled with different classes expect for the top point is the dorm rooms. I learned this while at the administration office which is the southern point where most of the art and drama classes take place. Anything from stage to sculpture this is the building for you. The nice receptionist explained the lay out of the building, gave me my schedule and pointed me in the direction of the dorms. 

When I got to my assigned room I noticed there were already someone's things there. I placed my stuff on the bottom bunk and started organizing my clothes into the second drawer when the door opened and a very beautiful raven haired girl walked in  
"Oh you must be my roommate my names Veronica"  
"Betty" I said  
"Well Betty" she said gesturing to the room  
"Welcome to Riverdale boarding school or as my friend likes to call it Riverdale BS because that's what it's full of" I laughed  
"It seems nice" Veronica laid down on the couch in our room next to the tv and coffee table that she put her feet on

"Oh just you wait, this place is full of rich kids who rub it in everyone's faces" I was about to say something, judging by her wardrobe Veronica didn't shop at regular malls and that everything she was wearing was by some designer who's shoes cost more then my tuition to this school.  
"Yes I'm rich" she said like she could read my mind "but I don't go throwing it in people's faces, you'll see what I mean soon enough." I nodded not wanting to start anything with someone I had just met and Veronica did seem like a nice person 

"So where are you from?" She asked  
"Riverdale actually I just transferred schools"  
"Really? Why?"  
"This school gives you better opportunities to get into a good collage" I said my moms wording coming out of my mouth Veronica nodded  
"Ok so tell me the real reason why your here" I sighed  
"I wanted to get away from my family, mainly my mom and have some independence for once and not have her breathing down my throat"  
"Overbearing mother, I get it I'm from New York, I moved her with my mom and she enrolled me here. It's not all bad I met friends here and even my boyfriend. Your gonna love it here, we all do in spit of everything." She sat up and took my hand

"Come on I want you to meet some of my friends" she dragged me down the hall and opened the door  
"Archie! Jughead! I made a new friend!"  
"Have you ever herd of knocking Veronica? What if I was naked?" A voice replied then my world stopped sitting there was the sexiest guy I've ever seen. He has black hair witch curls on the end which you could barley see because of the hat that he was wearing and had striking blue eyes, closer I could see his sharp jawline and saw that he was wearing a plain shirt with plaid over it and jeans. He had a laptop nestled on him he must have been working on something before Veronica burst in.  
"Why would you be naked?"  
"It's my room, well mine and Archie's I could be naked if I wanted too, I'm in the privacy of my own room" Veronica rolled her eyes 

"Betty meet Jughead, no that's not his actual name, no he won't tell you it, trust me I've tried"  
"Because you would use it against me" Jughead said then turned his head towards me  
"Hello Betty, welcome to hell"  
"He doesn't mean that" Veronica said immediately. Jughead rolled his eyes  
"No Veronica of course not I love this school and every stuck up rich asshole who lives in it" he closed his laptop and got up, the next thing I noticed about this room was that it was covered in books, on a bookshelf or on the floor where books everywhere.

"Did you read all these?" I asked in awe pointing at one of the bookshelf's Jughead chuckled  
"Oh god no I wish, I will though one of these days" Veronica walked in further looking around  
"Where's Archie?" She asked Jughead shrugged  
"Probably at football practice" he walked towards a kitchen and opened it  
"Social protocol says I should offer you something to drink or eat so Betty would you like anything?"  
"No thank you" I replied  
"Hey what about me?" Veronica asked  
"Your not a guest, your a part time resident here being a pain in my ass and making me invest in noise canceling headphones" 

Veronica shrugged and Jughead got out a bottle of water and took a drink from it  
"Come on Betty let us show you around, maybe we will even stop by the field and see Archie" Jughead walked out of the room and I followed him with Veronica behind me  
"That's my job!" Veronica shouted  
"Well I'm helping!" Jughead replied we walked out of the dorms and we could see the entire campus from where we were standing. Jughead pointed to each building while saying  
"There is the math and science building, that's where anything math related is there which includes physics, calculus, biology, chemistry and all that annoying junk.. Next we have the art building where the stuck up rich artists. There you have band, vocal classes, photography,painting and anything related to that. 

Over there is the history building where you learn about dead people and try not to make the same mistakes they did. Next to us is the English building where you learn about literature and learn that no one gives a crap about literature and books anymore which is incredibly sad. Lastly there is the building you walked into is the film building. There you learn about movies how to make them, the structure of movies, what makes a good film, you even learn film history." I nodded 

"It's pretty simple just go to the building which alines with your subject and the sighns will show you the rest of the way, there are a few expeditions but it's mostly straight forward." I nodded  
"Now that we got that our of the way let's go Jughead lead me along a path past the English building, the path was surrounded by trees and at the end I saw a football field  
"This is where your find all of the jokes hanging out, in the winter they retreat to the gym off campus. Over there" Jughead pointed to a tall red haired guy talking to someone across the field  
"Is Archie Veronica's boyfriend"  
"Hey Archiekins!" Veronica shouted the red-haired boy looked up at the sound of his nickname, smiled when he saw Veronica waving to us and ran over to us. Veronica gave him a hug when he got close enough.

"Jughead is scaring my new friend and roommate" Archie laughed  
"I'm on my best behaviour thank you very much" Jughead defended  
"I'm sure" Archie said Veronica broke apart from him so Archie could focus on me  
"I'm Archie, Jugheads roommate and one of his 2 friends"  
"I have more then 2 friends" he said  
"Your sister doesn't count" Jughead rolled his eyes then got out a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter, he lit the cigarette and put it in his mouth.  
"Well my job is done, nice meeting you Betty, nice seeing you Veronica knock next time and talk to you later Archie"Jughead waved to us then walked away towards the woods 

"Sorry about Jughead" Archie said "he's really great once you get to know him, he's just closed off" I nodded  
"No it's ok, he was nice"  
"Well lets go, let us show you to your classes and help you get settled in"  
"Yeah teachers won't feel sorry for you for getting lost, they think because you have this day to move in that you'll memorize the school so let's go" both Archie and Veronica took my hands and without even asking led me around school and were nothing but nice to me. Maybe this school won't be so bad after all


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead realize they have feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t originally going to post a second chapter today but since I’m so into this story and a couple people have responded so positive in such a short amount of time (thank you by the way) I thought why not.

Betty’s P.O.V  
After Veronica and Archie gave me a in-depth tour of the campus I came back my dorm, continued unpacking and my mind drifted to Jughead: Jughead Jones who was as mysterious as his namesake. Obviously Jughead isn’t his real name but where did he get it from? What is his real name? Does he have a girlfriend? I’ve never felt insistent attraction towards someone before,it hit me hard like a bullet. My instant reaction is to pick up the phone and call Polly, she would only tell me to go for it, but I need more information though. Is he taken? Is he even interested in dating? Or girls for that matter. Still my brain went to imagines of him with that smile and his soft black hair, I groaned and fell back on my bed.

I don’t know how long I sat there just lying there and thinking but eventually Veronica did come back  
”Hey what’s up?” She asked when she saw me  
”Nothing just thinking” I replied ”anything I can help with?” I sat up  
”actually yeah, um... is Jughead seeing anyone?” Veronica smiled and sat on my bed

“Well well well it seems that someone is interested in the local bad boy mystery that is Jughead Jones, interesting.  
“Yeah, is that bad?” Veronica laughed  
”oh Betty poor poor Betty, your not the first girl to have been taken by Jughead.”  
“What happened?” I asked nervously  
“he’s turned them down, one after the other, I don’t know why even though but there are a lot of things I don’t know about Jughead. He keeps to himself a lot as you saw today.”

“Yeah I did” I said quirky while I tilted my head down my hopes and dreams were dashed. I felt Veronica put her hand on mine  
“Hey if you really like him I’ll see what I can do” my eyes lit up  
“Really? Thanks”  
“No problem” with that my mood brightened and I got ready for bed. My first class started at 8 the next morning and it was Film History Archie told me while walking past the building that Jughead was in that class as well so knowing I’ll have the same class as him made me smile.

Jugheads P.O.V  
“Do you like Betty?”  
“What?” I asked looking up from my laptop  
“Do you think she’s cool?”  
“Oh yeah she’s great” I said then resumed typing  
“What are you typing? We haven’t even started classes yet”  
“Email to JB” I replied Archie nodded  
“Got it” Archie knows family is a sore spot for me that I rarely talk about it.  
“Veronica said you were rude to her when she came in with Betty?”  
“She barged in! Honestly Archie teach your girlfriend to knock” Archie snickered

“Excited for class tomorrow?”  
“Yeah sure I’m so excited to be filled in a bunch of classes with stuck up rich assholes every day from here until Christmas break.” I replied  
“Betty is gonna be in your Film History class”  
“Really? She better bring her A game then. That class isn’t as easy as it looks”  
“You could help if she needs it”  
“Probably” I replied Archie sat on the bed next to mine with a football in hand

“You going to the back to school party tomorrow”  
“No” I answered  
“Why not?” I hit the send button on my email and closed my laptop. I sighed  
“Archie when have I ever had any interest of going to a party?”  
“What if we bring Betty? All 4 of us could go”  
“Sounds great, I’m sure Reggie Chuck and the rest of the football team won’t be there to tease me, they have 5 grade insults but it’s still annoying” Archie sighed again  
“What’s going on with you Jughead? Your more closed off then normal” Betty Betty was the problem, from the moment she walked into the room I was taken by her. I was stunned by her angelic appearance and even more by the fact that she didn’t find me completely repulsive, most people tend to walk away a first I don’t make the greatest first impression. But no way would I tell that to Archie and give him the satisfaction

“Nothing just another year at Riverdale BS same old same old.”  
“If you hate it here so much why are you still here”  
“Because I got kicked out of every other public school and it’s either this or live with my grandparents.” I responded then got up and stripped off my clothes until I was in my boxers and threw my dirty clothes in the closet.  
“So the party?”  
“Maybe” I replied and fell asleep dreaming of a world were I wasn’t a asshole and could get the girl.

Betty’s P.O.V  
The next morning I woke up at 7am a hour before my class started much to Veronica’s protest who usually got up at 7:30 rolled out of bed, got dressed and was able to make it to her class with 5 minutes to spare. I was nervous and wanted to make sure I got to a class on time  
“You know you could always ask Jughead to take you I’m sure he would be fine with it”

Veronica said I didn’t want to trouble him but it would help ease my stress so at 7:30 I walked down the hall and knocked on Archie and Jugheads room, there was a little sign outside their room that said Archie and Jughead so I was confident it was their room. Archie answered fully dressed  
“Morning Betty”  
“Morning Archie” I said with a smile “is Jughead awake? Veronica told me we had the same class and I’m not 100% confident in walking there all by myself yet.”

“Yeah no problem come in” I walked in, already seeing their room nothing was new,a lump was one one of the beds with black hair sticking out  
“I’ll just wake him up”  
“No it’s fine” I said not wanting to disturb him  
“No it’s ok Jughead needs to get up anyway” Archie then proceeded to shake him awake  
“Jug, hey Jug, it’s time to get up, you have class remember” half awake Jughead groaned and lifted his head. Now that it wasn’t in a beanie I could see all of Jugheads thick black hair that I instantly wanted to rub my hands in

“Betty’s here too, you guys have the same class today and she’s a bit nervous” Jughead looked in my direction and I waved  
“Hi Betty sorry I’ll be up in a minute”  
“No it’s ok, I realize when your class is within a 10 minute walking distance not everyone is ready to go a half hour before class.” Jughead got out of bed and my eyes widened when I noticed he wasn’t anything expect a pair of boxers. He ran his hand though his hair and I could see the tone stomach he had and even his arms had muscles. He wasn’t as fit as someone who did sports but it was still surprising. Jughead walked to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and some pants randomly and got changed, grabbed his hat before waving goodbye to Archie then we set off to class.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and her friends celebrate her finishing her first day of classes

Betty’s P.O.V  
Jughead walked me to class mostly in silence   
“So are the classes hard?” I asked  
“Depends on the teacher and the subject, I’m just glad that we have teachers who actually know what they are talking about” I nodded and had flashbacks to when I had a substitute teacher who was mainly for science show up to my French class, all he did was assign us questions in our textbooks and sit down at the desk.

“So I’m not sure if Veronica mentioned anything but there’s this party that’s going on on Friday night in the woods behind the English building, we can’t party on campus so we try hide in the woods and get drunk, stoned or whatever else while partying.”  
“You going?” I asked  
Generally no but Archie is forcing me to go, so would you go with me to make the night more bearable” like a date? No don’t be crazy you just met the guy he just wants to go as friends, normally I would object to going to a party as well, I would much rather stay in my room and work on whatever homework I was assigned that day or curl up with a nice book. But I said I would try new things and take advantage of being on my own  
“A party sounds fun” I said   
“Great I’m sure Veronica will give you all the details and you’ll be at our doorstep before the party starts so see you then or around whichever comes first”

he smiled when we reached the class I took a seat while Jughead took one behind me and we sat in silence as I took in each person who walked in, most of them were wearing designer clothes from their head to their feet, even their hair styles seemed expensive. Jughead smirked and whispered in my ear  
“Welcome to Riverdale, home of stuck up rich brats, see that girl there?” Jughead pointed to a girl with red hair dressed mainly in red to match  
“That’s Cheryl Blossom, she thinks she’s top shit because her daddy is one of the top dogs of this town”

“I think my sister is dating her brother”I whispered back   
“I’m so sorry” Jughead said then leaned back Cheryl seemed to have noticed us   
“Jughead, it’s nice to see you again”  
“I would say likewise but that would be a lie” Jughead said and the class fell silent   
“What did you do this summer?” Jughead shrugged  
“Same thing I always do, work I know a spoiled girl like you doesn’t understand that, where were you? Some exotic city I assume”  
“Why you...” before Cheryl could say anything the teacher walked in and Cheryl immediately sat down.

The teacher stood in front of the class  
“Hello class and welcome to Film History, while that title may sound fun, interesting and a easy A I can assure you, it’s not.”  
“Bummer” Jughead whispered I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing   
“In this class we are going to go back to the very beginning, we add going to learn about the evolution of filmmaking and even talking about the classics even involving some of your favourite movies, class droned on mainly introductions and the others weren’t so different.

At the end of classes I met up with Veronica and told her I managed to get to every one of my classes without getting lost, she was proud of me and after we met up with Archie and Jughead we went to the woods to celebrate.   
“Why are we going to the woods?” I asked trailing behind  
“Trust me I don’t like it either but it’s the only place where you get some privacy” Veronica said eventually we stopped at a place that had some lawn chairs sprawled our and cigarette buds were all over the place. As soon as we reached the area Jughead took out a cigarette and immediately started smoking while the rest of us sat down

“You know those things are bad for you right?” I asked  
“I know” Jughead said   
“Then why do you do it? For fun?” Jughead laughed  
“Most kids smoke for fun Betty I smoke to die”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead took a step forward

Jugheads P.O.V   
A few hours before the party Archie asked me  
"So are you going to pick Betty up?" I looked up from my book  
"Yeah why?"I asked  
"No reason" Archie said   
"We're just friends" I replied defensively   
"Your hopeless" Archie replied   
"I know" I said flipping though my book  
"No I mean completely hopeless"  
"The question is Archie did I ever really have any hope to begin with?"   
"And clinical, also incredibly vague" I put my book down and sighed 

"Hi my name is Jughead Jones nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand  
"Funny"  Archie said "you know I never know what those girls saw in you"  
"What girls?" I asked my attention going back to my book  
"You know what girls Ethel, Melody, even Cheryl"   
"Ew"   
"Don't say that those girls are lovely"  
"Yeah I know, I was talking about Cheryl"   
"Why do you have such a grudge against Cheryl?"  
"She's everything I hate, she's spoiled, a rich brat and she rubs it in peoples faces"   
"What about Veronica?" Archie asked I put my book down and sighed   
"Veronica is ok, she can annoy me at times but so can the rest of society but you picked a good one Archie" I smiled  
"Thanks man" he clasped me on the shoulder   
"You'll find someone too" I scoffed   
"Yeah sure, no I'm definitely better off on my own" I said then walked away to get ready for the party, shortly after I arrived at Betty and Veronicas room with Archie next to me. 

I knocked on the door and Veronica opened it   
"Hey guys come on in" we walked in the small two bedroom room where Betty was sitting down in front of a mirror applying lipstick, when she herd us come in she turned around and I noticed that she was wearing something different. It was still pretty casual a long sleeved shirt and a skirt the main difference was that her hair was down instead of up in a ponytail. Her hair was like golden locks I wondered why she put it up all the time, all I wanted was to run my hand though her hair. 

"Hey guys" Betty said snapping me out of it  
"Hey Betty how was your day?" I asked  
"Good, they don't mess around here yesterday may have been laid back but today was completely different I already have homework." I smiled  
"Yeah that's the school all right cramming useless things down your throat as soon as possible."  
"I enjoyed some classes though, English for one was great"  
"I'm glad someone other then me in this school can appreciate English and literature." I could see Veronica's eyes roll  
"Your not the only one"  
"Really? Tell me Veronica" I sat down on their couch

"What life experience allowed Charles Dickens to write Great Expectations, Oliver Twist, and David Copperfield?" Both Veronica and Archie just blinked I sighed   
"He had 7 siblings, him being the second oldest and lived in poverty growing up. Charles father eventually went to  jail because he was in debt by spending more then he could. He worked at twelve years old to help pay off the family's debt..."

"Charles earned only six shillings a week that's a $1.50 in American dollars." We turned around at Betty and I smiled   
"Exactly thank you Betty"  
"Ok so you spend to much time reading books by some dead guy who wrote depressing books and Betty knows some stuff too, how we're we supposed to know that" I smirked

"We learned that last year, it was even on the exam we had to write a essay on Dickens life and debating if Charles had grown up in the 21st century If he would still go though the same traumatic experience that led him to publish the books he did." Again silence  
"Oh" Veronica said   
"Yeah oh" I got up and walked out the door when I noticed no one followed I turned around   
"Are we going to this thing or not?" Confused Archie and Veronica ran to met me with Betty by their side. We walked in silence well I was silent they were talking amongst themselves, I wanted to apologize for being so rude and arrogant especially to Betty but I didn't want to give Veronica the satisfaction. 

She and Archie actually like this school despite everything and I've had endless arguments with her about why I don't feel the same. It all comes down to her fitting in and being rich if she wasn't dating Archie and a halfway decent person I would probably talk trash about her like I do every other rich brat in this place. I herd Betty ask  
"So Jughead why did you bring up Charles Dickens all of a sudden, I mean I understand what you were trying to say but you could have picked any famous author.   
"Betty Jughead doesn't really explain his actions" Archie said  
"No no Archie for once I'll explain myself. We stopped and I turned around   
"Maybe it's because I relate to him, no I don't have 7 siblings but I did have a bad upbringing and being poor didn't help at all. My father even went to jail"  
"I didn't know that" Archie said  
"I don't like to talk about to obviously, he's out now but he was in there for a while and our relationship was rocky. I had no one to bring me up, I had to do everything myself and even look after my little sister and I also worked to help my family." Even the mention of my past made my heart ache and remembering all the terrible memories while Veronica looked at me like for the first time she finally understood me

"Is... is that why you hate rich people so much?"  
"Yeah, and with that let's go party" I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster and made my way to the woods.   
"Come on let's be teenagers for once, think I'll even have a beer" that will help me forget, a smoke won't help normally smoking relaxes me takes away the deep rooted stress I still have from my past but this was too much at one time this is why I don't talk about my past to much. It ruins my mood completely   
"You don't drink" Veronica said  
"I know but hey we're teenagers right? I'm just trying to be a normal teenager so that involves underage drinking. Betty would you like to join me?" I asked she seemed hesitant but took my hand anyway  
"Come on let's get drunk"   
Jughead took a complete 180 in terms of personality I know trust me it will all make sense by the end of this story


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang bonds over a fire

Jugheads P.O.V  
I took Betty's hand and we moved closer to the party. There people were drinking, talking, dancing, laughing, some where even smoking further back.  
"Ok let's get this party started I'm getting us some drinks" I left Betty with Archie and Veronica who caught up and went to go find some drinks leaving all three very confused when I found the drinks I was poring then until I herd

"Jughead Jones at a party? My my isn't this a surprise" I turned my head and groaned when I saw it was Cheryl  
"Leave me alone" I said continuing to pour the drinks   
"Just being friendly,noticed you talking to the new girl"  
"Yeah she's Veronica's roommate so I'm trying to be nice"    
"You nice? I've never seen it"  
"Because you along with 60% of the school population is annoying" and with that I left with my drinks to join my friends  
"Here" I said handing red solo cups and each person taking it before getting my own   
"So Betty tell us your secrets" I said smirking 

"Not much to tell" Betty said "I loved here my entire life but transferred this year"   
"I never understood how one person can stay here their entire life I'm surprised you haven't gone insane" I said   
"Well never say never" Betty said and I smiled    
"I like you Betty" even in the dark I could see her blush   
"So what about you guys? I haven't seen you around Riverdale"  
"That's because we aren't from Riverdale, I grew up in Chicago but moved here with my dad a couple years ago and was instantly put in this school because of the opportunity's it provides for collage, looks good on a resume so I haven't gotten a chance to really explore much of the town" Archie explained Betty nodded 

"This does seem like a entirely different part of Riverdale" Betty said then looked towards Veronica   
"What about you?" She asked  
"Moved her from New York and my spoiled ass self couldn't stand the thought of public school so this was the closest we got. I met Archie here and like him never got to explore the rest of the town, school is pretty strict about letting people off campus." 

Betty nodded again then turned to me I was about to give her some sort of vague answer but Archie intervened  
"Don't even try Betty it's not you Jughead won't open up to many people" I looked at Archie  
"Actually I am in the mood for story telling, which one would you like to hear first? My parents divorce or my dads alcohol addiction" Betty nodded   
"My parents are divorced too, well they might as well be they fight constantly and I'm convinced they sleep in separate bedrooms." I scoffed then took a drink  
"Parents" Archie nodded "my parents are divorced too that's why I moved here with my dad" I turned towards Veronica   
"What about you Veronica" she shrugged  
"My parents are fine well their parents they fight but generally they are pretty happy" I smirked "Sorry we hard knock lifed you" 

Veronica smiled "it's fine" I leaned back on my spot on the ground where we were sitting   
"God I hope we don't end up like them" I said while looking up at the sky it was silent for a moment so I took out a cigarette, lit it then put it in my mouth, exhaling after taking it out and watched the smoke leave my mouth closing my eyes briefly. 

"Your a mystery Jughead Jones" Betty said I looked at her and smirked   
"I'm a puzzle you can't solve Betty, I have to many pieces."   
"Has anyone come close?" Betty asked I tilted my head towards her  
"Yeah" I said Archie and Veronica's eyes widened   
"When?" Veronica asked  
"The summer after my first year here"   
"Do we know them?" Archie asked I was silent and just took another drag  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore" I said the memories coming back

"So that's it? You give a half  response to a interesting topic that you brought up?" Betty asked   
"Yep" I said   
"How does anyone hold a conversation with you?" I laughed   
"They don't" I said looking at her, the flames gave off this light so I could see her face just as beautiful as the day before, possibly more did she pay more attention to her make up tonight? 

"Jughead don't be rude, finish the story" Veronica said I looked at her  
"But what fun would that be? The ending is the worst part"  
"What? That's crazy the endings are the best part" Archie said  
"But then the story is over, everything you know about that story is done and over with, what happens to everyone? Isn't that sad, you've grown connected to these characters you've watched them fail, struggle even succeed and then all of a sudden your supposed to accept that it just ends?" It was quit after that and I just stared at the fire. 

"You should write a story Jughead" Betty said I smiled  
"Thank you Betty"   
"Your welcome" I took another sip and gave her a smile she returned the smile I swear I saw her face turning red. Today will go down as the day I made Betty Copper blush aka one of the best days of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is in it deep with Jughead and Veronica both ships it and warns Betty she may receive a broken heart.

Betty's P.O.V  
The last few weeks me and Jughead have been getting closer, we walk to our shared classes together, we study together, we even hang out in each other's rooms together. I can safely feel confident in calling Jughead a friend. Which is what I was telling Polly over our weekly phone call.

"Ooh what's he like?" I couldn't help but smile  
"He thinks he's all broadly tall dark and mysterious but he's actually really sweet once you get to know him"  
"Ooh Betty has a crush soon you'll be sneaking around after curfew to meet up with him, I'm so proud" I rolled my eyes  
"His room is just down the hall  
"Even better!"  
"It's not like that Poll we are just friends"

"But you want to be more"  
"Well I..." upon first meeting Jughead I had instant attraction to him physically but now that I've gotten to know him and realized how kind smart and caring he is my attraction towards him has gotten stronger.  
"Come on Betty you've been talking about nothing but this guy for the pat 10 minutes"  
"Has it really been that long?" I could see Polly rolling her eyes even from here   
"It's complicated" I responded   
"How?"  
"It just is"

So many factors were contributed to the situation. The fact that Jughead never seemed interested in anyone which was fine but then lead me to ask would he be interested in me? Or was Jughead just destined to be by himself? He said he was with someone last year but who was that person and how we're they able to break though the shell and walls that is Jughead Jones?

The topic eventually moved on to Polly and her secret relationship with Jason which was growing stronger then ever.  
"I think his sister goes to my school actually"  
"Cheryl?"  
"Yeah she's in a couple of my classes and I've seen her around"  
"Really what's she like? According to Jason their very close and if this gets serious I want to know about his family"

"She's um..." there are many words I could use but I didn't want to upset Polly "she's very outspoken, always speaks her mind"  
"Is that bad?"  
"Depending on the situation"   
"Ok well hopefully if I ever meet her it all goes well"  
"I'm sure it will" I replied everyone loved Polly it was hard not to  
"Well good luck Betty and I'm glad your enjoying yourself  
"Well I'll see you in a few weeks for thanksgiving"

"Definitely see you then" we said our goodbyes then I hung up the phone" I sighed I always feel a little bit homesick after talking to Polly or my parents but I just took a deep breath in and out reminded myself why I'm here, to be independent, to think and do things for myself and not have to rely on my parents, I walked back to my dorm where Veronica was sitting on her bed with a book open. When I walked in she didn't look up from her book but she said

"So I've seen you've been spending a lot of time with Jughead" she closed her book then looked up at me and I answered   
"Yeah he's been helping me adjust and even helping me with homework, he's a nice guy Veronica and a great friend"  
"That's great I trust he's been on his best behaviour" I nodded   
"He's been nothing but" I couldn't help but smile and think about the times me and Jughead have been in his room alone and whenever he would smile it would send butterflies though out my stomach. Nothing compared to his laugh though I could tell he doesn't do it often but it brings music to my ears.   
"So me and Archie are hanging out tonight and we were wondering if maybe you and Jughead wanted to join us?"   
"Of course where?" Veronica bit her lip  
"A little place off campus once a month students are allowed to leave as long as their back by a certain time, Jughead has a car and can drive so he will be driving us there"  
"Sounds fun" I said smiling

"Betty be careful.. around Jughead he may push you away someday and I just want you to be prepared when that happens"  
"Why?" I asked  
"Because it's what he does, he does it to me and to Archie why do you think he's always moody and keeps himself at a distance from others" I nodded   
"Thanks for the warning"  
"Your welcome, you two seem to have really hit it off and I just want to let you know this in case it evolves into something... more"

I nodded getting at what she was hinting at but didn't let my mind go there. No I wouldn't let myself think that to get my hopes up only to have my heart crushed, it's best me and Jughead remain friends and I'll just have to deal with the feelings I have for him.  
"He's different when he's around you, a good different though so maybe there's hope for him yet" Veronica smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Both of us worked on homework for a while until there was a knock on the door. When I went up to answer it there was Jughead with keys dangling from his hand with his arm resting on the wall next to the door.  
"You ready for a night out?" He asked with a smirk that damn smirk


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has a fun night out with her friends and Jughead opens up to her a bit.

Betty's P.O.V  
"Where are we going?" I asked walking to Jugheads car with Veronica besides me and Jughead in front swinging kid keys.  
"First of all somewhere to get some decent food. The rest is undecided" Jughead replied Archie was leaning against the car door when we got to the parking lot.  
"Ready for a night of fun?" He asked Veronica ran to his side and both of them got in the back seat.  
"Guess your taking shotgun then" Jughead replied opening the door for me.  
"Thanks" I said getting in then Jughead walked over and got in the drivers seat.  
"No problem" he said while closing the door then started the engine

"So Betty any recommendations? Your the only one here who grew up here"  
"Oh um I don't know where do you guys normally go?" Jughead shrugged   
"Whatever fast food place we see first, we aren't a particularly picky group. Our go to is usually McDonald's."  
"What? How can you go to McDonald's when Pop Tate's chock'lit shoppe is right about the corner?"  
"What the hell is a chock'lite shoppe?"   
"Oh you'll see trust me turn right here"

About a half hour later we pulled in Pops and the four of us got out of the car   
"I missed this place they have the best milkshakes." I said walking in the dinner. I immediately sat down at one of the booths while the others looked around, a couple people waved to me I smiled and waved back then Jughead sat down next to me while Veronica and Archie sat across from us.

"So what's good?" Jughead asked   
"What do you like?" I asked then I herd a snicker coming from the other side of the table, both Veronica and Archie were holding back laughter   
"What?" I asked   
"Nothing ignore them" Jughead said flipping though the menu   
"It's just that Jughead could eat everything in this dinner if he could" Archie said   
"Is that a bet?" Jughead asked   
"Please don't I'm not paying for that bill" Veronica said Jughead gave a side smirk  
"Oh Veronica why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Veronica rolled her eyes but eventually everyone decided on a milkshake and Jughead got a burger as well.

Once our milkshakes and burger arrived we all dove in. As usual the milkshake was excellent but it was Jugheads enthusiasm that really summed up the experience.  
"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS BURGER IM GONNA MARRY THIS BURGER it's gonna be a short marriage though but that's ok we can move on. We just won't have any kids to emotionally screw them up for life."

The rest of us couldn't help but laugh and put our heads down to hide our embarrassment.  
"Jughead do you want some alone time?" Archie asked  
"No I'm good almost done anyway" after everyone was done we headed out after paying much to Jugheads disappointment "just one more for the road" "your the one driving!" Veronica responded dragging him to the car with Archie's help.

"So where too next?" Jughead asked everyone looked at me  
"What?" I asked feeling nervous   
"Your the newest member to the group so you pick" Archie said   
"Oh um... I don't know the mall I guess?" Both Archie and Jughead groaned but Veronica's sequel and shout of "YES" overpowered it and then Jughead drove off towards the mall.  
"Wait Jughead you're not gonna say anything? Last time you argued with me for a hour" Veronica said  
"Nope, Betty wants to go to the mall so that's where we're going" I smiled and ignored Archie's groans of protest as we headed to the mall.

When we parked in the lot Veronica jumped out of her seat tugging Archie with her and grabbed my hand and pulled me along as well leaving Jughead behind. He seemed content though walking behind us as Veronica lead us store to store while she tried our outfits and begged me to try on a few as well then asked the guys for a opinion.

I noticed Jughead pocking his head in a bookstore but then walked away. That's weird I'm sure no one would object to Jughead stepping in the store for 5 minutes. Even Archie looked at a few stores and didn't leave at least one empty handed. I tried not to let it get to me after all it was none of my business how Jughead did and didn't spend his money. I know he isn't very well off in terms of money so maybe he is just trying to save what he has.

When the evening was just starting Jughead said while me and Veronica were trying on shoes.  
"Sorry to break up the party but we better hit the road soon" everyone nodded and we made any last minute purchases but when we were leaving the mall and we stopped by the bookstore again I felt my heart melt as Jughead once again glanced at it.

"Wait" everyone stopped   
"Betty I don't mean to rush you but we have to go" Jughead said  
"I know Veronica Archie wait for us by the car" I grabbed Jugheads arm and lead him to the store.  
"Betty what are you doing?" He asked  
"Look I know your financial situation isn't the best but what I do know is that you love books so I want you to pick out a book any one you want and I'll pay for it."  
"Betty I..."  
"Don't pick a book Jughead"

Jughead sighed before looking around and eventually picked up a book. I could see his smile which made my heart melt again but for a completely different reason. He came up to me  
"Have you picked a book?" Jughead nodded   
"I've finally completed my Stephen King collection." He said with a smile I smiled back I paid for the book then we headed back to the car. On the way there I said

"So Jughead I don't mean to pry but when you said you grew up poor..."  
"Yeah it hasn't changed if that's what your asking, I will admit it's a bit better then it was before now that my dad is out of jail and has a actual job although most of my tuition for this school was paid for by scholarships. I wrote a essay and my dad submitted it, they liked it and here I am." I nodded not wanting to push any further

"In cause your wondering why I'm even here in the first place I've been kicked out of every other school in the area. I moved here with my dad and have been bouncing around schools for a year before my dad putting me here saying this is the last straw and that this one better stick. He never got that it didn't matter which school he plucked me into it was the same. The same assholes and the same teachers who didn't care, not that boarding school is any different but this time I actually have friends. Archie, Veronica and you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes you, do you think I would be telling someone I don't like all my problems?" He asked

Jughead considers me his friend, so does Veronica and Archie or at least they act friendly towards me. I never had many friends growing up my mom scared away the few I made.   
"I don't have many friends, my mom is very..... overprotective" Jughead nodded   
"Got it" we got to the car and saw Archie and Veronica leaning up against it.  
"It's about time" Archie said  
"Yeah were gonna be late and I'm not getting in trouble" Jughead rolled his eyes then unlocked the door.  
"We'll be fine" everyone got in and Jughead placed his bag at his feet.   
"Whoa what did you get man?" Archie asked  
"Betty got me a book" Jughead said smiling then started the car  
"Oh really?" Veronica asked in a teasing manner, my face was red for the rest of the drive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica makes plans for Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I do have a wattpadd that I upload waaay more frequent because I find it easier to type it out on the app. In case anyone cares my username is potato-wearing-plaid.

Betty's P.O.V   
We managed to pull up into the parking lot to school minutes before curfew and ran to our dorms. Once we got to our room and caught our breath Veronica said  
"That was a nice think you did for Jughead"   
"I just wanted to get him something, I feel bad he looked left out and not just buying stuff but having the freedom and comfort to buy things." Veronica nodded 

"I sometimes forget you know, he seems so put together but then sometimes he opens up to you and you see how much he's actually hurting" I nodded   
"Did something happen to him?" Veronica chuckled  
"More like multiple something's first his dads drinking,then the fighting then the divorce, then the moving and the bullying."  
"That's awful"  
"Yeah he doesn't deserve it, all the jocks gang up on him and a few of the rich people, no wonder he hates them"   
"We should do something for him" I said  
"Thanksgiving is coming up, Jughead normally stays here but I can invite you guys to my place this year."  
"V that's perfect expect..." I sighed 

"What is it?"  
"My mother, I'm worried about what she will say when I tell her I want to go to a strangers in her eyes house for Thanksgiving"  
"Oh I understand" Veronica said her voice seemed sad and I intently felt a sharp pain in my chest, damn it why does my mother have to be so overprotective.  
"I'll call her though and talk to her"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I want to spend Thanksgiving with my friends" she smiled and reached for a hug  
"Thanks Betty I'm gonna call my parents now" with that she rushed off to the phones not before she peaked her head into the room

"Oh by the way, we are gonna need to convince Jughead to come because there's no way he's gonna willingly agree he's to proud for that."  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna call my parents then we're gonna plan something" with that she left and I ground and fell back into my bed. 

Jugheads P.O.V  
"So Thanksgiving is coming up" Archie told me  
"Yes and?" I replied   
"What are you doing this year?" I scoffed "Same thing I do every year Archie, stay here"   
"Oh well my Dad actually invited you this year" I sighed "he's been inviting me every since you told him on the phone I would be spending Thanksgiving here"  
"Yeah and every year you say no"  
"And every year you drag me with you to your house anyways." I gave him a side smile

"So when are we leaving?" Archie was about to give me a answer then this phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID  
"Veronica?" He said out loud I just shrugged my shoulders. He hit accept them put the phone up to his ear  
"Hey Veronica what's up.... all right..., oh sounds great...yeah like that will go over well... I'll try.... ok talk to you later" Archie hung up   
"What was that about?" I asked  
"The four of us are going to Veronica's for Thanksgiving"  
"Wait the four of us? That means you Veronica and..."  
"You and Betty"  
"No Betty can go but no way in hell I'm  
going"   
"Come on Jughead"  
"No all right I'm not going to Veronica's mansion and feel like a charity case"  
"Your not your her friend hence why she's inviting you and Betty" I sighed   
"Fine but I'm not gonna enjoy it"

"You don't enjoy much so that's not news to me, now go call your dad"  
"What's the point? He's just gonna think I'm spending thanksgiving with you"   
"Your letting him know where you are in case he needs to contact you" Archie said I walked out of the room  
"Yeah if hell freezes over he'll call me" I mumbled   
"I herd that" Archie said I didn't say anything and I just walked to the phones, I dialed Dads number and took a deep breath 

"Hello?"  
"Hey Dad"  
"Jughead?"  
"Yeah it's me, listen I'm just letting you know I'm going over to Veronica's for Thanksgiving this year with Archie and Betty"  
"Betty? Who is Betty"  
"She's just a new friend"   
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
"No!"  
"She got him a book!" I herd a voice say I turned around and it was Archie   
"Shut up!"   
"Well she did!"  
"We're just friends Dad ignore him" Dad chuckled 

"Well have a good time anyway, maybe one year you'll actually come home"  
"Yeah maybe, talk to you later Dad"  
"Talk to you later" he replied and I hung up, sighed then turned around to see Archie still standing there  
"Why did you have to say that?"  
"Come on man we all know how you feel about Betty"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh please don't act like me or Veronica haven't noticed your attitude change when your around her"  
"What? It hasn't changed I'm still the same"  
"Oh really then why does Betty say your on your "best behaviour when your around her? She says you actually participate in class debates and discussions normally you roll your eyes in the back of the class."

"Well I... it doesn't matter"  
"Yes it does"  
"No it doesn't drop it Archie" I said snapping at him harsher then I intended, he jumped for a moment and I walked back to our room, like Betty would ever go for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang make plans to spend thanksgiving together.

Betty's P.O.V  
I took a deep breath deep breath and pressed the phone against my ear then dialled my mothers number. She answered   
right away, recognizing the number  
"Betty? Your calling early, are you ok?"  
"Yes Mom I'm fine I called to talk to you about something"  
"What is it?"

"Well Thanksgiving is coming up and I know we usually spend it as a family but my roommate Veronica invited me and some of our other friends to her house for thanksgiving this year. One of our friends Jughead normally goes with Archie- Veronicas boyfriend to his house."  
"Jughead? That better not be his real name"  
"No mom it's not, now I know you don't like the idea of me going to in your eyes a strangers house for thanksgiving but.."  
"I trust you Betty have fun"  
"Wait what"   
"I said it trust you Betty, have fun, I'll talk to you later"  
"Yeah talk to you too" I said confused before she hung up. 

I walked back to my room still stunned where Veronica was sitting on the couch, possibly waiting for me and jumping up when I walked in.  
"What did she say?"  
"She said... have fun" Veronica squealed and ran over to hug me  
"So now all we need is Jughead on board and even if he's not we will drag him there with reminders of free food." I smiled   
"Is that all he really thinks about?"  
"That and books, if his nose isn't in a book or typing away on his laptop then he's either sleeping, eating, or smoking. Speaking of which..." Veronica's thought was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled

"Hello Archie... yes she can come... I know it's awesome.... yeah I'm gonna call my mom today but is no worries we have plenty of space..... that's a shocker..." she chuckled "yeah definitely... ok talk to you later" she hung up and looked at me  
"So the boys are on board"   
"What were you laughing about?" I asked  
"Oh nothing" Veronica said but I gave her a look.   
"Betty really it's nothing just a little joke between me and Archie" I sighed and let it go   
"Ok I believe you, so when are we leaving?"  
"Well break starts tomorrow so we will be leaving the minute the finale bell rings. I'm sure my father will have a driver to pick us up."  
"Your family has a driver?"  
"Yep, his name is Smithers" 

A whole 2 days with Veronica Archie and... Jughead. Of course I've seen him before we have Film History together but this is different, we aren't trapped by the rules and regulations of school who knows what will happen.  
"Betty?"  
"Oh sorry Veronica just thinking"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is excited for the break, Betty and Jughead get closer.

Jugheads P.O.V  
"You finished packing?"  
"What?" I asked looking up from my book  
"I asked if you finished packing" I sighed put my book down, got up from the couch a backpack then went to my closet and stuffed in a bunch of clothes and went back on the couch.  
"There done" Archie rolled his eyes  
"Really?"  
"Yep" I said turning a page

"Jughead we are going to be meting Veronica's parents"  
"Yes and? I'm not the one dating her I don't have to impress them"  
"Yes you do because your Veronica's friend speaking of which I was texting her and she mentioned that these." He reached in my bag and pulled out my cigarettes.  
"Need to be limited over thanksgiving"  
"What? How else am I supposed to get through the holidays?" Archie sighed  
"Look I really like Veronica and I want her parents to like me so can you please make it look like I don't hang around with..."

"With what? Trash? Well guess what Archie we are going to a big fancy house the minute I step in there and they see me that's what they will think I won't even have to open my mouth."  
Archie sighed "Jughead can you please not do this now?"  
"Do what? Tell the truth? That's what rich people are like."  
"Not Veronica she never once judged you for what you wear or how you grew up."

"Yeah but what about her parents? I'm sure they have some kind of expectation of the kinds of friends her daughter will be bringing home"  
"I'm sure Veronica has talked to them, I'm sure they won't judge you" I chuckled  
"Oh Archie so naive still thinking people are still good in this world and not judgemental assholes, fine I'll play it your way."  
"Thank you" I went up again and took out my clothes that were all crunched up and started folding them then putting them back. The things I do for friends 

Time travel to thanksgiving break 

"And we're out of here!" I shouted the minute we walked out of the class building.  
"Shh Jughead we are still on campus"  
Betty said  
"So? They don't care the minute that bell rings they don't have to put up with us anymore, that bell is much of a miracle to us as it is to them."  
"You ready for the weekend?" Betty asked  
"Oh yeah can't wait for all the free food" Betty bit her lip but I could tell she was holding back a smile  
"Oh Jughead while we're at my parents could you..."

"Don't worry Veronica me and Archie already talked it over and I plan on being on my best behaviour." I got out a cigarette, put it in my mouth then lit it, took it out and let out a blow  
"Now if you all excuse me I'm gonna enjoy my last smoke before we head hours away." I walked away and headed into the forest, Veronica and Archie learned early on not to follow me there. I usually go there when I'm in a really bad mood, worse then my normal moody self and just need some time to myself to think and relax. Betty however is new and doesn't understand my way of saying "leave me the fuck alone for a moment."

I thought this over when I herd rustling of leaves and Betty stepping over branches.  
"There you are" I gestured to the area  
"Here I am,sorry Betty but I'm not in the mood for chit cat I need to mentally prepare myself to be in a mansion for a entire weekend who's bathroom is probably bigger the my childhood home." 

"Why do you have this grudge over rich people?" Betty asked I gave her a side smile  
"Because I knew what their like, all my life I've been surrounded by people who have money maybe not as rich as some of the people who go here but people who are well off, they treat people like me who didn't grew up with much like trash, after a while I started to believe them and I hate them for it. I even... no you know what never mind I'm not talking about that today."  
"But I don't think your trash, I feel bad about the way you grew up but Juggie.."

"Juggie?"  
"Oh umm"  
"No I like it... don't tell anyone" I said turning my head, I could feel my face turning red and took another drag. Betty laughed  
"I won't it will be our little secret but Juggie, don't judge Veronica's parents so hard, Veronica doesn't judge you so what makes you think her parents do."  
I didn't answer "just give them a shot please." I smiled

"For you Betty I'll do it" for you Betty I'll do anything  
"Thank you" she said then started to leave  
"Wait" I said and she turned around  
"Would you like to stay for a bit?"  
"All right" she said walking towards me again.  
"That thing that you didn't want to tell me? Can I hear it one day?" I smiled then took another drag looking up at the sky  
"Yeah sure Betty one day you'll hear it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure at Veronica’s house starts

Betty's P.O.V  
Not long after we herd leaves rustling, I turned around and there was Archie   
"Sorry to interrupt but the car is here" Jughead nodded and put out what was left of the cigarette.  
"Bummer me and Betty were just starting to get close, I was about to tell her all my secrets" he said with a smirk. Archie raised his eyebrow and I opened my mouth to protest.

"Kidding guys come on let's get this show on the road" Jughead said walking towards the parking lot "we don't want to keep Smithers waiting" he said turning his back to us   
"Hey wait I came to get you" Archie said walking up next to his friend.  
"Details" Jughead replied waving his hand I just shook my head wondering how this boy ever captured my heart; with his "could care less attitude" but maybe that's exactly it.

Growing up my mom always cared too much, she cared about making us look like the perfect family to get everyone's approval, so maybe it's just so refreshing to see someone not having such high expectations of themselves. Either way it's getting harder to deny my feelings for Jughead everyday no matter how much I try and tell myself it wouldn't work out.

The more we talk and the more I learn about Jughead the more I see how guarded he's been his entire life. Around most of the people at school he may come off as a jerk who only speaks in quick witty comebacks but he's much more then that. He just keeps himself a a distance from everyone expect Archie and Veronica and now me. But what made us so special? Why did Jughead pick us to let in? I understand the social protocol of trying to get along with your roommate to make things easier but Jughead doesn't seem like the type of guy to get alone with anyone  no matter the circumstances.

"Betty?" Veronica asked me I snapped out of whatever day dream I was having then realized I've somehow got in the car next to Veronica with the boys right in front of us"  
"Sorry what were you saying?" Veronica smirked that's the second time in 48 hours she's caught me daydreaming about Jughead.   
"I was just asking if your excited about this weekend."  
"Oh yeah so excited" I said   
"Of course she is who isn't excited for free food? Plus Thanksgiving is the only time where it's socially acceptable to have 3rds at dinner"

"Is that all you think about?" I asked   
"Pretty much, that, books and moves" Jughead replied turning his head to face me.  
"Your forgetting how to single handily annoy everyone within a 3 feet radius." Veronica added   
Jughead just smirked and replied "no actually isn't that what you do" I looked towards Archie who also had his head turned towards us who seemed unfazed , he noticed me looking at him with wide eyes and said "don't worry they do this all the time, it's just playful banter."

Playful? What kind of friends say that to each other.  
"Hey I learned from the best" Veronica responded Jughead laughed  
"I'm gonna give you that one"   
"Yes!" Veronica raised her hand to me I just looked at her confused.   
"What? He never gives it to me" still stunned she turned towards the guys who both high fives her hand. Jughead said well deserved and they all started laughing. Archie and Jughead turned their heads away from us again, what kind of people have I made friends with?

"Come on Betty I'll teach you all my ways and you'll be out sassing Jughead any day now.   
"I think you need to teach Archie first, I have a feeling he needs more help then Betty" Jughead said  
"Hey!"   
"Exhibit A" Jughead said pointing towards Archie, I couldn't help but laugh but I tried to put my hand over my mouth to save Archie the embarrassment.

"Regret your choice?" Veronica said looking at me "we're gonna be stuck with these two for a weekend"  
"Hey I'm delightful!" Jughead said I couldn't help but smile. It was hard not to around Jughead, something about his carefree attitude was so refreshing after being raised in a house where you feel like everyone's eyes are on you to be the perfect version of yourself.

The rest of the way was quiet expect for the occasional banter, I noticed Jughead was reading the book I got home and tried not to think into that, it was just a coincidence that he decided to pick up the book I got him right away when I know for a fact that he has bookshelves full of books that he hasn't read. I also read and actually got quite into it and didn't realize we had arrived until Veronica put her hand on my shoulder.

"Betty? We're here" I put down my book and looked out the window  
"Wow" I said speechless  
"Wow is right" Jughead added although in a less impressed tone. I got out the car and made my way towards the beautiful mansion for what I can assume will be a eventful weekend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica shows Betty around

Betty's P.O.V  
We all stepped in (a doorman opened the door for us) and I immediately stopped and looked around, there was so much to look at, the room was so big with a chandelier on top and pictures along the walls mostly of Veronica and her family.  
"Veronica this place is...."  
"Big, I know you'll get used to it" Jughead said taking my things and handing them to someone  
"Who was that?" I asked  
"Oh just the butler Sebastian"( **au if anyone ever watched/watches black butler I had to)**  
"You have a butler?" I asked in shock  
"Yep" Veronica said taking my hand "come on I'll show you around"

About 5 minutes later Veronica was finished her tour of her wonderful house and now we were sitting on her bed.  
"So what do you think?"  
"It's amazing" I said  
"Yeah it's great, our house in New York was bigger but my mom always says quality always."  
"This place is huge I don't know how you could live in a bigger house."  
"You'd be surprised I'd have a whole closet just for my shoes, my closet was like a mall."

"It must have been difficult, to go from this to a shoe sized room that you share with another person."  
"It was difficult to adjust but the guys helped me out"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah on the first day I admittedly needed some help with fitting everything in so I walked down the hall hoping my neighbours were decent enough. Archie opened the door and I just knew that in that moment that he was special and would always be in my life."

"That's so sweet"  
"Hey you and Jugheads story is pretty cute too, typical loner falls for the new girl and opens up to her and shows what a great guy he actually is, she falls for his shy but nerdy self and he gets her to try new things and have some fun." My face turned red

"He hasn't... I mean we're not"  
"You bought him a book"  
"Yeah so?"  
"Jughead doesn't get gifts from people much... or at all"  
"Really? Not even on his birthday?"  
"Yeah we don't discuss that day"  
"Why not?"  
"He doesn't like it"  
"What happened to him as a child?"  
"I don't know he doesn't talk about it" I nodded and changed the subject.  
"So what's the plan for today?" Veronica smiled  
"Well not much Thanksgiving isn't until Sunday but that does give us plenty of time to hang out, do you want to get medi pedis?"  
"We can get manicures?"  
"Oh Betty Betty Betty" Veronica said shaking her head and then grabbing my hand.

"Come on let me show you a whole new world."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Veronica want Jughead to open up  
> Jughead is stubborn and wants burgers

Betty's P.O.V  
"Oh my god that was amazing!" I said once the medi pedi professionals left  
"See I told you" Veronica replied "it's nice here just us girls"  
"Oh where are the boys?" Veronica smirked  
"They are probably making themselves occupied doing something or other, why? Haven't thought about Mr tall dark and handsome in a while?"  
"No it's just..."

"Betty relax, I'm just teasing you between us I think you and Jughead would make a great couple if he ever gets that stick out of his ass" I giggled  
"No I'm serious how does one guy turn down multiple girls without a thought in his head it's like he's repelled by the idea of dating."  
"Maybe he's just shy" I said Veronica raised her eyebrow  
"Have you and Jughead talked about this?"  
"No! It's just the vibe I get from him"  
"He's complicated I'm surprised shy is the only vibe you got"

"He doesn't seem to mention his family much."  
"No it's complicated trust me his dad going to prison is only half of it, he told me once and said that was the only time he would talk about it." I nodded  
"I just wish he would open up more"  
"Trust me Betty that's what we've been wanting since the day we meet him"

Jugheads P.O.V  
"So what do you think of Betty?" Archie asked sinking another ball into the basket. Archie spotted a basketball court outside and while I would rather stick a fork into my eyes I didn't really want to wander alone in the huge mansion I just sat back and watched Archie.  
"She's cool" I responded Archie raised his eyebrow  
"Just cool? Nothing else?"  
"Come on man you know why I can't"  
"No actually I don't" I sighed  
"We've been over this before, I'm the looser from the wrong side of the tracts with enough baggage both emotional and family related to take you on a trip with."

"And like I've said before Betty wouldn't care"  
How do you know? We've only known her a few months"  
"Because she likes you Jughead I can feel it, don't tell me you don't either. Like with the book, don't tell me you don't stay up reading it, I saw you sleeping with it last night."  
"I don't sleep with it!"  
"That's not the point the point is you don't open up to people." I shrugged  
"Yeah and?"  
"Doesn't it get lonely?" By this point Archie had forgotten about the game and tuned his attention to me.

"Yeah but it's easier that way, no one gets hurt"  
"Why would someone get hurt?" I sighed  
"Oh Archie you don't get it" I stood up  
"I watched my mom leave without a second thought bringing my sister with her. It took months for us to even communicate again and make a plan to try to stay in touch." 

"Betty's different she won't leave you"  
"How do you know? Again we barely know her."  
"It's called taking a chance Jughead, it's called putting yourself out there why don't you try it every once in a while." Archie said before walking away I sighed. He wonders why I don't make friends 

Betty P.O.V  
After the pampering with Veronica it was getting late, Veronica ran into Archie saying him and Jughead had a fight although she wouldn't tell me what about. "Just stupid guy stuff" apparently he left Jughead mopping outside.  
"Shouldn't we go find him?"  
"Relax Jughead is like a outdoor cat, he may stray but wont leave where there's food." 

I was still nervous but trusted Veronica and settled into my bed for the weekend. My mind still circled back to Jughead and where he was, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my window, I jumped, got out of bed and walked towards the window where I saw Jughead.

"Jughead what are you doing? This is the top level you could hurt yourself, and how did you even get up here?"  
"I never revel my secrets Betts, how about we ditch this place for a while and go on our own nightly adventure."

"It's 2am"  
"It is" he said with a smirk  
"What if people find us missing?" Jughead shrugged  
"We wanted to go out for a bit to eat"  
"There's a fridge stoked full of food"  
"Yes but does it have burgers and fries with a milkshake?" Betty opened her mouth  
"No so let's go, there's a dinner down the street it's not Pops but it will do."  
"Ok let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside."  
"Don't be to long Juliet." Jughead closed the window and I turned around finding something to wear, it didn't have to be fancy but the thought of sneaking out with Jughead at 2am sparked something within me. 

I never got the chance to sneak out or do anything remotely rebellious growing up, obviously Mom was overjoyed at her "perfect daughter" if only she saw her perfect daughter now. Sneaking out with a boy she is only getting to now, the thought made me smile as a carefully walked down the stairs to the front door, not wanting to wake anyone.

Jughead was waiting on the front lawn smiling when I stepped outside.  
"Thought you changed your mind"  
"Just didn't want to get caught, how did you manage to get down?" Jughead smirked  
"I'll tell you another day." He took my hand and together we ran down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self promo but my wattpad (which is way more updated trust me) is Potato-wearing-plaid if anyone is interested


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead have a adventure also Jughead has burgers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plugs fingers in ears* LALALALALA IM NOT LISTENING TO EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT JUGHEADS FATE IN THE NEWEST RIVERDALE.

Jugheads P.O.V  
Eventually we stopped running and then about halfway there we Betty started laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?" I asked  
"Because this is ridiculous" she responded  
"In a good or bad way?"  
"Good definitely good" I smiled  
"How did you find this place?" Betty asked  
"Got in a fight with Archie and I needed just to be away from everything for a bit so I walked down this road and then I found this dinner.  
"Yeah Veronica said you guys got in a fight I'm sorry" Jughead shrugged  
"It's not a big deal not the first fight we've been in, definitely won't be the last."

"What was it about?" I bit my lip and looked up at the sky  
"How stubborn I am, Archie doesn't think I let people in. He's right but he doesn't understand the reason"  
"What is the reason?" I looked at Betty and smiled  
"Too heavy and emotional for our night." I spotted the dinner in the distance  
"There it is" she turned her head towards the road  
"Is it still open?" I chuckled  
"Betty have you ever been in a dinner that wasn't open 24 hours."  
"Fair point" we walked in and sat down in a booth. 

I immediately picked up a menu  
"I'm thinking about coffee and maybe a burger."  
"At this time of night?" Betty asked I set the menu down  
"Oh Betty Betty Betty there is never not a time for a good burger, people walk far and wide just as we have tonight to come to this dinner for a burger." Betty giggled  
"Ok you get your burger I'll just have a drink"

"Wonderful" I picked up the menu again and started to look at the deserts. Maybe Betty wouldn't object to splitting a slice of cake or pie.  
"Jughead?" I set the menu down for the second time  
"Yes?"  
"Why are we here?"  
"For food" I said "I'd thought that would be obvious"  
"We have a giant fridge back at the Lodges full of food why here?" I sighed

"When I first met you you seemed very, how should I say this closed off from the rest of the world, went to school came home right away did your homework, was on committees, straight A student all that. I wanted you to get a taste of rebellion, of freedom" Betty didn't say anything so I assumed she was thinking I was about to pick my menu up again then I herd her whisper a "thank you"  
"Your welcome" I replied it was mostly silent from there on.

I had no problem with it I was eating my burger while Betty was sipping on her milkshake. It wasn't a uncomfortable silence more like time for us both to think and reflect on our current situation. After we were both done I spoke up again  
"You ready to go back?" Betty nodded I stood up and took out a few bills.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked  
"Paying, that's how things work Betty you pay for the food that people serve you."  
"No I mean why are you paying?"  
"I invited you here therefore I should pay"  
"But..." I could tell she was worried about my financial situation.  
"Don't worry Betty I'm fine"  I wasn't fine but she didn't need to know that. She nodded and I set the bills on the table and we walked out heading back to the house. On the way back Betty was more relaxed she took her time, even looked up at the stars.

"Beautiful night" she said  
"Yes it is, peaceful, the stars are out" I said looking up  
"I wish we could stay out all night"  
"Who says we can't" she looked at me with confusion  
"Come on" she took my hand without hesitation and we ran back to the house. 

When we arrived I lead her inside and up some stairs until we stopped in the middle of a hallway.  
"What are we doing?" Betty whispered I only put my lips up to my mouth in a "shh" fashion and slowly pulled a string hanging from the ceiling. Stairs came down and gestured for her to go up.  
Betty smiled then shook her head and climbed up the stairs, me following her both of us being quiet as possible. I took out my phone and turned on the flashlight for her to see. Once we climbed up the stairs we were in the attic. 

The attic was big like the rest of the house filled with old boxes left for storage.  
"What are we doing here?" Betty asked I walked over to a window and opened it  
"Going on the roof, it has the best view"Betty backed away  
"What's wrong?"  
"What if I fall"  
"I'll catch you" I replied immediately Betty took a deep breath "I trust you Jughead" she then walked towards the window and peaked out.  
"How do I climb up this?" I held her hand not even thinking about it  
"Follow my lead" carefully we climbed up until we finally got to the roof. 

"Now this has he beat view of the stars" I said Betty looked up  
"It does" she looked forward  
"It also has the best view of the area"  
"Oh yeah gotta love that road" she giggled  
"No not the road father, you can see the dinner from here" she turned to me  
"How did you find this place?" She asked I shrugged  
"One night I was board found the attic and made my way up to the rooftop."  
Betty smiled  
"You have some clever ideas Jughead"  
"I'd like to think all of my ideas are clever." She smiled again and we both sat down admiring the stars for hours until Betty started yawning.

"Tired?" I asked she nodded  
"Well we have had a eventful night, come on" we both stood up and I was about to put one foot forward until Betty slipped. She let out a scream and before she could fall my instal reaction was to grab her, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. I felt her heavy breathing against my chest.  
"Thank you" She said then looked up, our faces inches away from each other  
"Told you I'd catch you" I said she nodded and we took extra precocious this time going back inside. 

I walked her back to her room both of us quite, not wanting to wake anyone.  
"Thank you" she whispered I knew she wasn't just talking about the roof  
"Your welcome" I replied equally as quite then turned around and walked back to my room, failing asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I don't know where that spark of creativity came from but I'd like it to happen again please


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wins Betty a bear

Betty's P.O.V  
I woke up exhausted from my nightly adventure. At first I thought it was all a dream but it was the crumpled receipt I remember taking from the dinner (to pay Jughead back) in my pocket, too tired to change last night I took out the receipt and put it on my dresser remembering to look at it later. I then changed into new clothes and stepped out of my room. I walked to the kitchen and noticed Archie Veronica and even Jughead were already awake and eating.

"There she is!"  
"Morning Betty!"  
"Finally the princess emerges from her castle!" (That last comment was from Jughead) I blushed at his comment and just sat down. Jughead gave a side smirk and took a sip of his orange juice.  
"So what's the plan for today?" I asked ignoring his smirk  
"Let's go into the town" Veronica said "we can drive around show Betty the sites" Archie nodded

"Sounds good Jughead?" Archie asked said boy was on his phone deep in thought  
"Oh yeah sure whatever" he said not looking up. Archie and Veronica looked at each other then blinked  
"Your not gonna say anything?" Archie asked  
"Nope" Jughead said still not looking up Archie sighed  
"Is this about what I said yesterday" with the mention of the fight Jughead looked up. 

"No but your right Archie, I do need to let more people in so why not go into town with my friends. Veronica leaned in across across the table  
"Are you ok?"  
"A little tired but other then that" Veronica leaned back still not convinced.  
"So it's decided then?" I said everyone nodded then after we all finished eating, Veronica giving me some toast and scrambled eggs after we finished talking we got up, me and Veronica went in one of Veronica's parents cars and told the driver we were heading into town. 

Jughead said he needed to talk to Archie about something before we left.  
"What do you think there talking about?" I asked looking out my window  
"Who knows, probably making up for their fight, I swear they fight like a old married couple" Veronica said not even looking out the window but instead on her nails.  
"So what's in town?" I asked directing my attention to her she smiled  
"You'll see"

About 5 minutes later the door opened followed by Archie and Jughead. At the sound of the door opening Veronica said  
"Finally! Now that your guys bromance is back can we get this show on the road?" Jughead sat down next to me while Archie sat on the opposite side next to Veronica.  
"What did you guys talk about?" I asked  
"I don't kiss and tell Betty" Jughead said with a smile  
"What are your plans V?" Archie asked Veronica smiled  
"Oh you'll see" 

A few hours later we were in town and Veronica had us hopping from store to store with the boys trailing behind us. Just when I thought there was nothing else for us Veronica shouted  
"Oh my god a fair!" She said pointing to the nearby fair you could see the ferries wheel from a distance. She instantly grabbed Archie's hand and the two of them started running.  
"Guys? Are you serious?" Jughead asked then looked at me  
"What a stuffed bear?" Before I could process what he had said he took my hand and followed his two friends. 

After paying for tickets Jughead still holding my hand was looking around aimlessly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Looking for a stuffed bear"  
"But I didn't even ask for one"  
"Doesn't matter I'm getting you one, payback for the book"  
"But you bought me that milkshake"  
"That milkshake cost me less then 5 dollars it's not enough."  
"But..."  
"Ah!" Jughead exclaimed then ran in a direction pulling me along. 

He stopped at a bottle throwing both and handed the teenager who was operating it a ticket who in return gave him some rings. He threw them one after the other failing each time. He sighed  
"Jughead it's fine..."  
"No that damn pink bear is gonna be in your arms by the end of the night"  
About 10 minutes later after Jughead used up all of his tickets and most of mine I was leaving the booth with a pink teddy bear. He actually held up the booth and refused to leave. 

Multiple times I tried to get hint to go and let the other people try but he refused and people said it was fine and actually watched Jughead try to win. One girl even said she wished her boyfriend did something like that for her. I was about to open my mouth to say something but Jughead cut in  
"Oh we aren't dating her mother would kill me if I steeped a foot onto their lawn." One person then commented on how our "Romeo and Juliet love was adorable" for the rest of the night Jughead refereed to me as Juliet.

"So what do you want to do?" Jughead asked walking taking note of each booth.  
"I only have two tickets left"  
"So pick something good" Jughead responded I then hummed thinking about what to do but then I saw the ferries wheel  
"I wanna ride that" I said pointing to the wheel. Jughead looked where my hand was pointing.  
"Ok" we walked over to the ferries wheel  
"Ride for two?" I said handing the person my tickets. She nodded and we took out seat with the teddy bear placed on the other side of me, when the wheel started I smiled Jughead noticed and said

"You seem excited"  
"Yeah ferries wheels are fun, you get a view that you will never get unless your on a high level in a building but even still that's from a window, here you can actually see everything properly. The people walking past who look like ants from up here, the town and how much of the world is actually out there , if it was darker and the street lights were on that would be amazing."  
"Very in depth description"  
"I must be hanging out with you too much" Jughead smiled  
"Probably a bad thing, next thing you know you will be skipping class and getting detention." I smiled  
"Maybe that wont be such a bad thing, I have been living my life in a bubble it feels like and that's why I came to Riverdale high, to burst out."  
"Well your doing a pretty good job" Jughead said "oh look we are at the top" I looked forward and all I saw was buildings 

"Wow, it's amazing to think of what's out there. So many things in the world and we as humans don't get to see it all most of the time."  
"It's kinda sad too" I looked at Jughead  
"Yeah it is, I wanna do that, I wanna travel and see the world not just wants in my town."  
"Hey if you ever need company I'm your guy"  
"Your be the first" Jughead placed a hand on my cheek and leaned in, I leaned in meting him halfway but the sound of the ferries wheel moving again broke us apart and Jughead removing his hand from my cheek. He coughed then looked at the view  
"Suns going down" I looked in his direction  
"It is, it's a beautiful sunset"  
"Yes it is" Jughead said a tiny bit of me hopping he wasn't talking about the sun.

After the ride we managed to find Veronica and Archie both of them laughing with cotten candy in their hands. When she saw us Veronica screamed  
"Oh my god! Betty that teddy bear is adorable" I smiled  
"Thank you Jughead won it for me"  
"Oh really?" Archie said looking at his friend  
"It was no big deal" he said facing the other way I giggled into my bear then we all walked back exhausted from today.

"I'm starving!" Jughead exclaimed three minutes into our ride back  
"Well it's not my fault you wasted all your money and tickets." Archie said  
"Hey I was winning her a bear" I hugged said bear  
"He did it too, people even started watching him" Archie rolled his eyes then leaned back and whispered under his breath  
"What was that?" I asked  
"Nothing" Archie said

"So food?" Jughead asked


	16. Chapter 16

Betty's P.O.V  
As soon as we all got back to the mansion we all went straight back to our respected rooms. Two days straight of being up late and out most of the night really took a toll on my body. I fell straight to sleep again and got up late again. 

I almost forgot it was Thanksgiving when I woke up. If it wasn't for the date on my phone when I turned it on to see the time it would have flown past my head. Veronica's parents were settled at the table which was new. The past couple days they were both absent Veronica mentioned they were away but would be back for Thanksgiving looks like they kept their word.

"Betty!" She got up from her seat and practically ran over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me with her back to her parents.  
"Mom, Dad this is Betty also known as Hermonie and Hiram Lodge"   
"It's nice to meet you" I said nervously Veronica's mom smiled  
"It's nice to meet you Betty, Veronica has told us so much about you"   
"Really?" I said looking at her   
"Well if course I had to tell my parents all about my new best friend" I was shocked at this, I mean yes me and Veronica were becoming close but I never thought she would think of me as her best friend, I smiled and took a seat next to her.

"So how's school coming along?" Veronica's father asked  
"Same as usual my grades are good, they still treat us like we are being held captive." Veronica said I couldn't help but silently agree, they did have some pretty strict rules about students sneaking off of campus.   
"I'm sure they only do that to keep you focused on your schoolwork" Veronica's dad said  
"Yes Dad" Veronica said clearly not wanting to fight. 

"So where are the boys?" her mother asked Veronica shrugged   
"Archie said he's been trying to get Jughead out of bed but Jughead refuses to move said he was too tired" so it's nice to know I'm not the only one who's been tired from our recent late night outings.   
"Weren't you guys out late last night?" Hermonie asked Veronica just shrugged   
"We were but Jughead has been up late before for more then one day at a time too"  
"Is he alright?" Hiram asked voicing my concern  
"He should be fine" Veronica said

Meanwhile 

Jugheads P.O.V  
"Come on Jughead you love Thanksgiving" I rolled around to where Archie was standing over my bed  
"No I love the copious amount of food you eat at Thanksgiving, the actual celebration not so much"  
"But don't you want to see Veronica's parents" I scrunched my nose at this  
"No, why would I? I'm not saying Veronica" I rolled back around to the other side and could hear Archie sigh  
"I don't know maybe thank them for letting you stay here" I shrugged 

"Come on Jughead what's bothering you?" Nothing just that my heart feels like it's going to rip out of my chest it's pounding so hard whenever I see Betty, or that I can never be with her because she deserves someone better then me.  
"Nothing I'm just not hungry right now"  
"Ok I know that's bullshit" I felt pressure on the empty side of the bed I rolled over and saw Archie sit down, I groaned.  
"Why can't you just let me mop alone and in peace?" I said frustrated   
"Because I'm your best friend, best friends don't let each other mop alone" I couldn't help but smile   
"Thanks Archie I know I'm not the easiest to deal with." Archie chuckled  
"No your not"  
"Then why do you do it? Put up with me?"Archie shrugged 

"Your all right, kind of a downer sometimes but understandable once you let people in and explain to them why you'r like this but Jughead don't do this to Betty don't shut her out. You like her I can feel it." I was silent  
"I'll take your silence as a silent agreement then. Now come on let's go downstairs and eat all the food we can" I couldn't help but smile and sit up, my hair and clothes still a mess from last night.  
"Is that a challenge?" I jumped out of bed got changed into some fresh clothes and walked down the stairs to the dinning room with Archie behind me.  
"Thanks" I said before we got to the room  
"Your welcome" Archie said then smiled   
"There you guys are" Veronica said  
"Sorry someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Archie said clasping me on my shoulder  
"But he wouldn't miss if for the world" I looked at Betty and smiled  
"No I wouldn't" then looked at Veronica's parents   
"Thank you for inviting me again this year Mr and Mrs Lodge"  
"Of course Jughead" Hermonie said   
"That trailer park we leaned you were from is not a house, especially not a comfortable place even if it is just you and your father" 

Akward POV change to Betty 

I was quiet absorbing this new information that I just learned about Jughead. How is it that Harmonies father told me more about Jughead in a sentence then Jughead has ever told me?" Do I really know Jughead or am I just convincing myself I know him because he gives me that smile that damn smile that seems to be only reserved for me. A smile shouldn't be good enough I need to know more about Jughead maybe that will help sort out all these confusing feelings I've been having for him especially so fast into knowing him. 

I didn't mention it at dinner the mention of Jugheads home was quickly dissolved as Jughead himself changed the subject he just nodded then asked Veronica's mother about a painting if it was new and how nice it looked. I smiled and responded when I was spoken to even talking to Jughead acting like nothing was wrong when inside I was wondering who was even sitting next to me? Was it the boy I met in school and developed strong feelings for? Feelings that only strengthened on this trip? Or is he someone completely different, who is Jughead Jones?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is confused by Jugheads emotions  
> Jughead is moody as usual

Betty's P.O.V

After dinner the four of us went to sit down and watch a movie together. Veronicas parents left us alone to watch the movie. We mostly watched in in silence only making comments about it and laughing at certain scenes. At the end of the movie we all went to sleep, still exhausted from our nightly adventure. (and mine and Jugheads secret one the night before.)

One the way to my room Veronica stopped me.

"Hey can I talk to you about something"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"What's going on? You've been weird ever since dinner" I bit my lip

"I just have stuff on my mind"

"Can I help?"

"maybe, what do you know about Jughead? Really what kind of person is he?"

"What did he do?" Veronica asked

"What? nothing"

 

"Then why are you asking me this? Jughead seems to open up to you more then any of us?"

"Does he really? The Jughead I've seen on this trip is completely different then the one at school" I replied

"Yeah he has been acting weird, but it's nothing to worry about Betty maybe he's just enjoying himself for the first time in a while, if your really worried talk to him" I nodded

"Thanks Veronica your right I need to talk to him."

I walked back to my room sat down on my bed and sighed. What do I say to him so it doesn't come out wrong and he stops talking to me all together. I laid back and just closed my eyes for a moment. Then I herd a knock on the door, I leaned back up and said

"Come in" Jughead nervously walked in

"Hey, just wanted to ask if you were ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said confused

"Ok good, you just seemed a little off is all" Jughead turned around and put his hand on the doorknob ready to leave.

"Jughead wait" he turned around and faced me

"This you or version of yourself.... who is it?" Jughead sighed and walked back to me, he sat on the bed

"I don't know honestly, when I'm around you I feel like a different version of myself, more open and positive." I leaned in closer to him

"So when we go back to school..."

"Who knows, maybe I'll stay the same maybe I'll go back to being angsty loner guy who hates the hellhole he's trapped into" I smiled

"Come on school isn't that bad" Jughead rolled his eyes "spend a day eating in the bathroom because no oneelse wants to sit with you and you will think differently."

"That happened to you?"

"Yep, first day"

"When did you meet Archie and Veronica?" Jughead hummed

"Second semester? That's when Archie became my roommate"I was lucky enough to live alone until he came" I nodded

"So you spent a whole semester alone?"

"Yeah pretty lonely, I got used to it though, too used to it I think. Now that I have friends I don't know how to talk to them especially Veronica we are too different" I shrugged

 

"Just be yourself, be the self I see, be the self that knocks on my window in the middle of the night and takes me out to a dinner and pays knowing full well he's on a budget, the Jughead that won me that stupid pink teddy bear." Jughead bit his lip.

"I wish I could Betty" he sat up and opened the door

"Maybe one day" he shut the door behind him leaving me to my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Event is approaching (the death but Event sounds less gruesome.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead has a master plan  
> Cheryl is a bitch  
> Betty finally accepts her feeling about Jughead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is out of character in this. PS GET OUT YOUR TISSUES IT GETS SAPPY AND EMOTIONAL

Betty's P.O.V  
We left the next morning and made our way back to the school. Once we got back Jughead immediately got out a smoke lit it and walked away in the direction of the woods. I just sighed and looked at Archie and Veronica  
"I feel like we made so much progress.  
during the weekend, he seemed so happy."  
"Maybe he was" Archie said  
"He's been saying he hates this place for so long I never took it seriously before."

"Was he like this before when he went away for Thanksgiving?" Veronica shrugged but Archie said  
"Kinda I mean we were in our hometown and Jughead was having a pretty tough time with his family."  
"What was happening?" Archie bit his lip  
"He doesn't want me to tell anyone, I'm sorry Betty" I nodded  
"No I understand"  
"Even I don't know" Veronica said  
"Jughead Jones is truly a mystery" I said as we started walking back to our rooms.

School life went back to normal, I hung out with Veronica Archie and Jughead as usual and Jughead was his typical moody self. One day teachers announced midterms which made everyone groan.  
"The most stressful time of the year." Veronica said over lunch  
"Agreed" Archie said Jughead then came in with a big smile on his face, a shock to us all.  
"Guys I came up with a brilliant plan, I am a genius." He then reached over and took one of Archie's fries  
"Hey!"  
"What's the plan?" I asked Jughead smiled  
"So you know how over Christmas break all the rich kids go back to their mansions right?" Jughead said we just nodded  
"So I was thinking we take advantage of a empty campus" he took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. On the paper was a drawing of the dorm rooms.  
"So this is all of the rooms where the top Riches live."  
"Is that what you call them?" I asked  
"Well one of their names and the nicest one." Jughead answered

"Moving on ok so in each of these rooms we are going to replace their hair products with mayonnaise, I'm talking gel, shampoo, conditioner everything, they will then go to the sink to try and wash it out, only to realize there's no towel or anything so the only option is to walk around with wet mayo smelling hair, next they go to get changed, there they find that every surface has been coated with honey, same with any body products, they then frustrated try to lie down in bed, once they lie down their pillows which will be stuffed with feathers will burst and feathers will go flying everywhere attaching to their sticky hands and bodies." Jughead had on a evil smile by the end of the explanation we were all shocked by this plan.  
"Jughead...." Archie started  
"It's genius isn't it?" Jughead asked with a smile  
"You could get months worth of detention for that! Or worse expelled” I replied Jughead just shrugged  
"More of a motive to do so" 

We all looked at Veronica who was still in shock and seeing as she was the most wealthy out of the group took his plan more personally then we did.  
"What did they do to you?" Veronica asked  
"Who?" Jughead asked  
"Everyone" Jughead smirked  
"We don't have a hour Veronica" he replied the bell then rang.  
"So is everyone with me?" He asked I bit my lip  
"I'm in" Archie said Veronica glared at him  
"Great, Veronica, Betty?" He asked  
"Can I think about it?" I asked  
"Same" Veronica said  
"Yeah sure" Jughead said then stood up  
"That's fair I sprung this on you, let me know when you have your answers." 

Jughead left and I went to my next class still feeling shocked. It's like Jughead is a ticking time bomb with the kids at school and he finally blew. I debated all next class what to do, deep down I wanted to do it. It sounded fun and admittedly from observing and even having a few run ins myself I wouldn't mind seeing some of the people here being taken down a couple pegs. 

I was still thinking when I went to the bathroom applying makeup when Cheryl came in, she as usual was dressed to the nines. Her top probably could cover my school tuition.  
"Morning Betty" she said then took out her own lipstick  
"How was your Thanksgiving?"  
"Fine, I went to Veronica's with Archie and Jughead" Cheryl scoffed

"It's so cute to see Veronica taking on charity classes"  
"We aren't...."  
"Oh please like Veronica would rather spend time with you three then moi?"  
"She's our friend and she's dating Archie."  
"Yeah have you seen him? I don't blame him for that but god looking at Jughead makes me depressed I don't know how you do it."  
"I ask him what's going on and sees if he wants to talk"  
"Your not his therapist Betty"

"I'm not trying to be! I'm trying to be his friend! Unlike you and the rest of the people here who make him feel pathetic and miserable."  
"Why are you sticking up for him? You don't know him Betty, or have you fallen for him? Oh that's so cute you guys can live in a cute little trailer park like he did and his parents won't be at he wedding because his dad will be in rehab or out drinking and his mom doesn't even want to see her son much less attend his wedding."  
"How do you know that?" Cheryl got close to me.  
"Because I know him" she stepped back  
"You know it too don't you? You don't know who the fuck Jughead Jones is." 

I whipped the tears that were coming down my cheeks. I then turned around and walked out the door slamming it behind her, thankfully I didn't have anywhere to go so I ran to my room, slammed the door and jumped on my bed and started crying, I immediately reached for my phone and dialled Jugheads number  
"Hello?" He asked  
"I'm in" I said then sniffling  
"Betty are you ok?" He asked  
"I'm fine" I said trying my best to lie  
"Stay where you are I'll be there in a hour"  
"An hour?" Jughead what?"  
"Just trust me, I'm sorry it can't be any sooner but this is a technical plan Betty"

"Ok I'll see you then"  
"Your not gonna ask me what my plan is?"  
"At this point I've just learned to go with the flow with your plans"  
"Ah she's learning" I herd a door open and close  
"See you soon Betts"  
"Betts?"  
"Well I cant be the only one with a nickname"  
"Juggie...."  
"Talk to you soon" the line went dead and I fell back on my bed clasping my phone over my chest. 

If I looked in the mirror I could see the big smile on my face, I certainly felt it, somehow that conversation with Jughead made me feel better and now he has this master plan to help cheer me up. I dialled Veronica's number who was studying with Archie in the library. I rolled my eyes when she told me  
"Studying" got it" I replied with a wink she merely blushed then left.  
"Hello?" She asked when answering  
"I'm in love with Jughead"  
"Yes and the sky is blue" Veronica replied

"Help me"  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't know who the hell he is I was just talking to Cheryl and Veronica when was Jugheads dad in rehab? Where is his mom?" Veronica was silent  
"Betty I don't know"  
"Don't know! Didn't you ever ask? Didn't you ever want to know why he hates almost everyone in this damn school? That's why Veronica it's because people like Cheryl fucking Blossom make him feel like shit every day for his past and judge him for it when maybe he's trying to forget about it, start a new life and make friends."  
"Betty-  
"What?!"

"You said you dorm understand Jughead but by that explanation alone I think you covered it, you know him Betty sure you don't know his favourite colour or where he was born. But you know the deep stuff, the stuff that matters like what makes him smile and what he loves you know the true Jughead, the Jughead me and Archie don't see. Do you know how many times I've send Jughead smile before you came here? 10 at the most. You love him and he loves you now just go tell him already!" I laughed 

"In my wildest dreams I've never expected this."  
"You found your adventure Betty. Isn't that what you were here for? Freedom? A adventure? A escape? Well you found it now go get it." The line died and I wanted to cry all over again only this time it would be tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I DO THE SCHOOLING SYSTEM RIGHT? IM CANADIAN I DON'T KNOW HOW AMERICAN SCHOOLS WORK


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead cheers Betty up  
> They spend a night in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SAPPY STUFF ALSO THIS ORIGINALLY WAS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT BUT FUCK IT. THIS IS ALSO THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER WRITTEN YOUR WELCOME ALSO THERE IS GONNA BE THE LIGHTEST AMOUNT OF SMUT WARNING WHEN IT GETS CLOSER IF YOU DONT LIKE IT FEEL FREE TO SKIP PAST

Betty's P.O.V

A hour later on the dot just like Jughead said I herd a knock on my door. I jumped off my bed and opened the door. There stood Jughead holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Wha-

"Surprise!" He handed them to me

"I picked them from campus since I can't leave to go to a flower shop." I stood there in shock not taking them

"So what where you crying to me on the phone about?" He asked walking in and looking around.

 

"Hmmm do you have a vase around here? Maybe Veronica has one somewhere." He set the flowers down on my bed

"Are you even allowed in here?" I asked

"No but this is a high school Betty,anyway.... oh look a vase!" He said while looking though Veronica's closet.

"It was on the top self" He picked up the flowers and put it in the vase.

"Little bit of water and there you go" He went in the bathroom and filled up the vase, I was still speechless when he came out. He put it on my dresser

 

"There, add a little bit of colour to the bland background."

"Veronica wants to start a petition where we are able to pair the walls if we want."

"Of course she does" Jughead said smirking while looking around.

"Well that was fun now let's go" He took my hand and led me out the door, closing the door behind us.

 

"You never did explain to me why you called me crying."

"Oh it was nothing just Cheryl"

"Betts nothing and Cheryl don't belong in the same sentence, I should have come sooner if I had known."

"I was better after I got off the phone with you."

"That's good now I'm about to improve your mood even more."

"Why? Also where are you taking me"

"You'll find out in a second" I saw the woods coming into view

"The woods?" My surprise is in there?"

"Yep now lets go and be careful I didn't have time to cut down all the things in our way."

"I have so many questions based off of that sentence" I replied looking where I stepped so I wouldn't step over any roots or branches.

"Top review of my autobiography" Jughead replied "we're almost there and ah here we are" Jughead pulled back a leaf so I could walks ahead of him and see the surprise which was... amazing. It was simple just a cleaned little area clear of any sticks laying around, two blankets and a basket.

 

"What is this?" I asked surprised Jughead shrugged

"Cheering you up, I made us a lovely little picnic and two blankets that we can lay on. I had moved some of the cups and cans around as well. People don't understand the dangers of littering. I just sat down on one of the baskets and put one of my hands to my face

"Oh my god" Jughead sat down on the other blanket

"Is it too much?" He asked

"No I mean yes but also no, it's perfect it's just that no one has ever done this to me before.

 

"I would have thought there would be wars over who would be worthy enough to be with you. Guys should have been knocking down your door everyday."

"My mom would have scared them away"

"They would have come back if they had the balls." I started laughing so loud that I think people on campus can here me.

"So this plan you have" I said once I calmed down

"Yes?" Jughead said while taking things out of the basket

 

"I'm 100% in after what Cheryl said"

"What did she say" Jugheads tone changed, it wasn't the fun and joking Jughead but serious Jughead who I believed would kill Cheryl if I said one more word.

"Nothing I couldn't handle"

"It didn't sound like that on the phone, what did she say to you?"

"It wasn't me she was taking about, it was you, well you Archie and Veronica." Jughead got out a bottle

"Is that wine?" I asked Jughead laughed

 

"No sparkling apple cider, Jesus Betty where would I have gotten wine?"  He pulled out two glasses and poured the drinks in each one gave me one along with a sandwich.

"We have a sandwich, your drink some chips and dessert is a secret." He handed me my sandwich on a paper plate with some chips

"Sorry all I had in my room was some bread, chips and things for sandwiches. The apple cider was the trickiest, I have my ways though. Now on the topic of Cheryl she is probably the biggest bitch in this school. She's the number one example of why I hate rich kids."

 

"Why does she hate you so much? Also Archie and Veronica" Jughead scoffed

"Please they are almost royalty around here, if they stopped hanging out with me they could be. You got Veronica the rich and attractive one then there's Archie the athlete and all the girls fawn over him."

"What about you?" Jughead scoffed again

"I'm the kid who showed up one day in the wrong place. I didn't belong here and I knew it from day one. The people around here like to remind me of that fact as well.... every single day."

"Doesn't Archie and Veronica try to tell them to stop?"

"They did but then the teasing only spread to them, it wasn't bad though people just saying it was pathetic for them taking on the charity case"

"Thats what Cheryl said, that you and Archie were charity cases and that Veronica was looking after you."

"Figures, Cheryl is just jealous you insult most of the population not a whole lot of people want to hang out with you."

"She said some things to me about your family.... Jughead is it true about your dad? Is he in rehab?" Jughead scoffed

 

"I thought you were gonna say jail, no on both accounts well not anymore he's doing better, we talk every week but it's tough."

"Your mom....."

"Don't please don't talk about her, she left when things were getting rough and left me to deal with the mess. The only one I talk to other then Dad is my sister behind Moms back. She's just a kid and I love her."

"You mentioned jail before, why was he in jail?"

"It's stupid, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and being on the bad side of town people like to pick on us so that's how my dad ended up in jail a while ago."

"What's your sisters name?" Jughead smiled

"Jellybean, don't ask it's a nickname our family is known for having terrible names so we pick equally terrible nicknames, she goes by JB now and listens to Pink Floyd on vinyl, she's cooler then me."

"That's not true" I said taking a bit out of my sandwich. "How old is she?"

"10" I almost chocked on my food

"Yeah I know, coolest kid ever right?"

"Well I know where she got it from, her older and in my opinion cooler big brother."

 

Jughead put his head down and I could see his face turn red. I bit my lip, moved closer to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He looked up and started at me

"Why me?"

"Because you taught me what freedom feels like"

with that he put his hand on my cheek, creased it with his thumb then brought his lips to mine.

**Yes I'd like to apologize in advance for this make out scene was gonna end it there but again fuck it also mentions of masterbation, grouping etc. Not official smut like Betty and Jughead get it on in the woods but there is still some light smut.**

 

It wasn't sloppy and messy or fast like you see in movies and tv shows. It was slow, passionate and romantic. He opened his mouth slowly and my tongue made its way into his. There was no rushing to take off clothes just gentle touches along my face and down my neck. He pressed small kisses along my neck and shoulder he stopped when his hands reached my chest. He looked up at me

"Can I?"

"What?" I asked Jughead just shook his head

 

"Oh beautiful wonderful Betty I'm asking if it's ok if I touch your boobs"

"Oh" I said feeling my face heat up

"Ok"

"I won't if you don't feel comfortable" Jughead said in a serious tone

"I'm just nervous, no one has ever touched me there before" Jughead raised his eyebrow.

"That I find extremely hard to believe, wait Betty have you ever kissed a boy at all?" I bit my lip

"Oh Betty" he got off me

 

"What's wrong?"

"I can't be the first guy you make out with, it's bad enough I'm your first kiss"

"Why?" I asked moving closer

"I want you to be"

"But I'm a mess, you don't deserve a mess, you deserve a guy who you bring home to your parents and will bring you flowers"

"You've does that"

"From a store"

"There better from the source" I put my hand on his cheek.

"No one has treated me bette then you have, the 1 am diner trip, the carnival, this, Jughead I...." before I could finish my sentence he started kissing me again.

 

"Me too" this kiss as different, this was the kiss I read about and seen. This was the fast kiss with the tongues clashing and Jughead hands gliding down my body.

"Your so fucking gorgeous, I feel like I'm in a dream when I'm around you, or your a angel coming down to help me. This time he slid his hands up my shirt still being cautious and stopped just below my breasts.

"Still waiting for the ok"

"Yes" his hands crawled up and squeezed gently I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Oh god Betty don't your gonna make me moan." He pressed his mouth to my neck while his hands started to squeeze my breasts again.

 

I moved closer and he moved to get one top of me, I bit my lip and moved away, Jughead looked at me

"You ok?" I nodded and whispered in his ear

"It's a black lacy one, my bra" Jughead let out a moan

"Oh god Betts why did you have to tell me that"

"Well Juggie what can I say" my fingers danced along his chest and down his stomach. His hands still resting but no longer squeezing my boobs.

"The first day that I had classes and went over to your room"

"Yes?" Jughead said mildly confused

"And you got up out of bed and where wearing nothing but boxers... I loved it"

"Really?"

"Yeah I wanted to run my hands though your hair my hands went up to the ends of his hair running my hands though the smother strands. Jughead smiled

"You can take it off" He said his hands moving from my body pointing to his hat

 

"Oh I just thought it would be pushing it."

"So I'm allowed to touch your boobs but you can't run your fingers through my hair? Seems unfair" I brought my hand up to the knitted beanie and carefully took it off and placed it beside the forgotten picnic. My hands started running through his hair Jughead closing his eyes just enjoying it, I could feel him breathing heavily.

"Tired?" I asked teasingly

"No not at all just catching my breath" one of my hands went down his arm

"How did you gain so much muscle? You look like you work out" Jughead smiled

 

"Top secret: Archie makes me go to the gym with him."

"You agree?" Jughead laughed

"No but if I don't Veronica lectures me on how I can't live off junk food forever and expect to still look the same."

"Interesting" I gave him a gentle kiss while positioning myself on his lap, both of my hands caressing his face.

"I love your eyes their beautiful and your jawline" he smiled

 

"Same here, I could get lost in your green emerald eyes" I moved my hips a little on his lap and he lit out another groan

"Betty, I'm already the most aroused I've ever been if you keep doing that I'm going to be done very quickly." Feeling his arousal in his jeans I bit my lip again.

"Can I do anything to help? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Jughead was silent for a moment I could tell he was thinking.

"Sorry just deciding if I want to walk back with a bonner or sticky pants." I just batted my eyes and moved my hips a little more. Jughead let our another moan

"Fuck it, Betty please do that again I mean if you what" I only giggled and moved my hips harder, Jughead grasped at my hips and brought me closer.

"You are a secret little mix" I giggled

"I just wanted to help you" I replied and started moving again. Jughead just shook his head

"Unlikely story" he smiled then moved his head black

 

"Oh god Betty harder" I followed his command and moved up and down his hands grasping on my hips then down to squeezing my ass for a second before bringing his mouth to my neck and started kissing it. Not longer after I herd him say

"Betts I'm gonna..."

"It's ok" I replied he then groaned in satisfaction resting his head on my neck

"Oh my god" he then leaned back

"Fuck that was amazing" he was painting I leaned back and put my head on his chest.

 

"Hey I was doing all the work" Jughead looked at me

"I can return the favour if you'd like" my eyes widened

"You mean" Jughead nodded

"Not tonight if you don't want to"

"Just nervous"

"Have you ever done it"

"Jughead I haven't kissed a guy before what makes you think I've..."

"No not with someone"

"Oh!" I said catching his meaning

 

"No not with my mom the next door down" Jughead nodded

"Understandable" He said kissing the top of my head.

"I'm assuming you have" He nodded

"Not as often as most guys but I am still male" I smiled

"I know" Jughead groaned

"Why do you tease me?" I giggled

"Because it's fun I crawled up his body, I looked at his face turn to amazement and wrapped my hands around his neck.

 

"I don't want to leave this woods"

"Let's not then" he said rubbing his thumb along my confused face.

"We have food and two blankets"

"What if it gets cold" Jughead reached for the basket and pulled out a blanket I gasped

"Did you plan this?" Jughead laughed

"Oh god no no one could have planned this but I did hope that you would agree to stay out with me at least to see the stars" I nodded

"Better get comfortable then" I said adjusting myself wiggling my hips.

 

Jughead lightly squeezed my ass again before reaching for a chip and put it in his mouth. I smiled and reached for one of his plate, before he could say anything I put it in his mouth. He chewed the chip and smiled

"I like this" he grabbed one off my place and I opened my mouth and he put it in. About halfway though our meal he said

 

"I hope that it was ok that I grabbed your ass" I just smiled and kissed him on the lips

"It's just such a great ass, I can only imagine what the rest of your body is like"

"Have you ever imagined?" I asked curiously he smiled a boyish smile

"Yes many times, at first I didn't like it, I hated that I was feeling like this towards someone I had just barely begun to know but then I had actually gotten to know you."

"Now?"

 

"Now I have dreams about you almost every night, they aren't all dirty most times it's just us smiling somewhere talking alone."

"What are we talking about?" Jughead shrugged

"Little things like what our favourite food is, favourite colour, where we grew up."

"Sounds like a nice dream" I replied

"It is, them my alarm or Archie wakes me up" he shook his head

"How cruel" I said mockingly then rested my head in the crock of his neck while he ran his hands through my hair.

"Jughead?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He looked at me.

"It would be an honour" we both smiled and went in for another passionate kiss.

"Is this a date then?" He asked

"Best date I've ever been on" I replied

"I'm glad"

 

We spent the rest of the night talking and kissing, we didn't want to go any father then we already have and when it stated getting dark Jughead said

"Betty look up" I looked up and gasped

"Wow it's beautiful"

"Yeah it is" he replied I looked over and he wasn't looking at the stars but me. I smiled

"Thank you Jughead, for everything"

"I'm just glad you let me in" we kissed one last time briefly before he wrapped us up in the blanket.

"Good night Betty" he said wrapping his arms around me

"Good night Juggie"

"Love you Betts"

"Love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS FUCK I’m also really proud of how this turned out


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wants Betty to go to class  
> He reflects on his past a bit

Jugheads P.O.V

I thought last night was a dream but when I woke up to a heavy weight on my chest (and a sticky feeling in my pants) I realized that everything that happened was real. I smiled at the realization and looked down at Betty sleeping soundly with her head on my chest. I smiled and started to run my fingers through my hair. She hummed and buried her face into my shirt. I laughed which made her open her eyes.

"Morning" I said with a smile she looked up at me.

"Morning" She then sat up with her eyes wide

"It's morning?! We stayed out all night!?" I just smiled

"Yep"

"But won't we get in trouble?" I chuckled

"Sure if they did a surprise inspection to see who's actually in their rooms but I think the staff have better things to worry about then teenagers sneaking off to their boyfriend/girlfriends rooms."

"What about Archie and Veronica?" For the first time that night I pulled out my phone. I saw I had one missed call and a few texts from Archie simply asking where I was.

 

I simply responded _Planned a night with Betty, we are in the woods be back soon_

"There problem solved"Betty slowly put her head back on my chest

"Beautiful morning" I responded looking around, the morning birds were chirping and the cool breeze felt nice. Betty simply nodded then yawned

"Still tired?" She just nodded

"I can't fall asleep here though"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll miss class"

"There's only a few weeks of class left, at most we will get a test."

 

"A test I don't want to miss" I kissed the top of her head again

"I love your commitment to education, did I ever tell you I find smart girls attractive?" She looked up at me with a smile

"No you didn't, want me to tell you my GPA"

"I would love to but it would only make me feel stupider by comparison." She placed her hand on my cheek.

"I've read one of your English papers trust me your anything but." I smiled and she kissed me lightly on the cheek

"What you can do with a pen and paper is amazing" I nodded

 

"My dad always read my writing, papers, reports, anything really." I smiled remembering the found memory. I was 5 years old coming home from school.

_Daddy! Daddy look! I held up my paper to revel a A with a bright gold star on it._

_Wow Jughead that's awesome! Why don't we put it on the fridge for everyone to see bud?" Jughead nodded and held his paper up for me to take and stick on the fridge. From that point on I worked hard on my papers._ When I was younger it was just so they would be on the fridge and my parents would be proud of me.

 

When I got older I realized that me writing was the only thing that distracted me. When my parents were fighting I would lock JB and myself in my room, blast some music while I wrote. JB would do her homework and I would help when I could but when I wrote it was like all the stress in my life disappeared.

"Juggie?" Betty asked

"Yes?" I asked looking at her again she just giggled and stroked my cheek.

"Where did you go?" I just smiled

"A simpler time"

 

We stayed for a little while longer until Betty said that as much as she loved it and wanted to stay there forever she did have to go to class.

"I'm not ruining my perfect attendance this close to the exams"

"Ok we can do that next semester" I said she laughed, got up and smoothed out her clothes.

 

"Does it look like I spent last night sleeping outside?" I gave her a once over and tilted my head to the side and smirked

"No, it looks like you spent the night having hot passionate sex" I said with a smile her eyes widened and I just burst out laughing and stood up.

"It's the hair" I ran my fingers through it trying to straighten it out.

"Better but a brush would help more then my hands." She was still quiet

"Betts" she looked at me

"I was just kidding about the passionate sex thing, I would never force you to do something your not 1000% comfortable with." She kissed me on the lips briefly and brought one hand to my cheek.

 

"Thank you, one day Jughead one day soon I promise" I nodded she put her hand down then walked over to where her blanket was

"Don't worry about that, you go to class"

"Jug-

"No go I brought it all out myself I can take it all down now go, lean new things" she smiled and gave me another kiss before running off towards the campus waving goodbye. I waved before I turned around and started folding the blankets and putting them back into the basket.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is in  
> Jughead studies   
> Archie is confused

Betty's P.O.V

By time I got to class the bell just rang and I sat down next to Veronica breathing heavily. She gave my appearance a once over and raised her eyebrow.

"Wild night?" I looked at her and bit my lip

"Well" she got closer

"Oh my god did you actually...."

"Oh no I mean yes we did some stuff but no not that." Veronica leaned back and smiled "I expect a full report at the end of the day" I just nodded and blushed.

 

"Oh and Jugheads crazy plan.... I'm in"

"Really?" I asked Veronica nodded

"What made you change your mind?" Veronica was about to explain then the teacher walked in. I sighed and my attention went to the teacher for the rest of class. After class me and Veronica were walking down the hall.

 

"Admittedly some of these guys could be taken down a few notches but it wasn't until I was in the bathroom and Cheryl came in. Long story short she called our friendship charity along with my relationship and Cheryl knows or should know not to screw with my friends or my boyfriend if there is one."

"So your in?" I asked

"Yep call Jughead and tell him operation starts as soon as exams are done." I nodded and got out my phone I texted _Veronica is in_

_Good to hear what made her change her mind?_

_Cheryl_

_Say no more don't worry extra mayo will go in her shampoo_

_How are you going to pull all of this off?_

_Oh Betts still questioning me how adorable I shook my head_

_Not so much questioning you as being curious_

_All will be explained now I know you have classes don't be late_

 

Jugheads P.O.V

"So Veronica is in?" Archie said to me over the phone

"Yep"

"So everyone is in?"

"Operation starts after exams when everyone leaves."

"So your studying hard until then?"

"Um... yeah that's what I'm doing" I said looking at my layout of campus.

"Get studying Jug" Archie said then hung up I sighed and looked over at my text books.

I rolled my eyes and opened my math book and started doing practice questions. I was interrupted briefly by a reminder on my phone. I bit my lip and deleted the reminder, no not anymore not when I have Betty.

 

Archie walked in and said in a surprised voice

"Your studying"

"Yes" I replied

"Like I suggested"

"Yes" I said again

"But...." Archie started

"Archie do you have anything else to say? I have to study, math is kicking my ass this semester and I need to do good on this exam."

"No... um carry on, me Veronica and Betty were actually going to go study at the library I just came here to grab my books do you want to come?" I stood up.

"That sounds like a great idea I need someone to quiz me let's go" I grabbed my books and walked out with Archie behind me still having a confused look on his face.

 

The girls were already in the library with two empty chairs beside them. I smiled and took the one next to Betty

"Hey" I kissed her briefly which earned a "woah what?" From Archie

"Oh yeah I forget to tell you" I put my arm around Betty "Betty is my girl now" I said casually "

I have so many questions" Archie replied Veronica just smiled and clapped her hands.

"Finally! I want to hear everything! Who made the first move?"

 

"She did, couldn't keep her hands off me" I said with a smirk Betty rolled her eyes.

"Yes it was all me fawning all over you" she whispered in my ear

"I'm not the one who had go back to their room with sticky pants, maybe tonight you can finally return that favour" I had to bit my lip to hold back a moan. She just gave a innocent smile

"So math first?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is nervous   
> Polly wants details

Jugheads P.O.V  
I tried my best to focus on studying but Betty's words. My eyes kept drifting to her especially when she would wrap her hand around my arm whenever Veronica or Archie would say something or kiss me lightly whenever I got a question right, admittedly I focused harder after the kisses started.   
"What do I get if I ace the exam?" I asked after getting another question right.

"Hmmm" Betty said bringing her hand up to her chin and tapping a finger against it trying to think.  
"Should we leave you too alone?" Archie asked   
"No"  
"Yes" Betty looked at me smirking I just shrugged, grabbed my hand and dragged it under the table and up her bare leg. She gasped but tried to hid it with a cough when it got close to the end of her skirt. She stopped when it got to the ends and my hand started stroking the bare skin. 

"So we covered math, history, we helped Archie with English"  
"You helped Archie with English" Betty said pressing a kiss to my cheek I smiled   
"You ready for the exams?"  
"I am" Archie said with a smile I looked at Archie   
"Good for you"  
"Um Archie why don't we go over a couple of quick things in my room?" Veronica grabbed Archie's hand and dragged her away  
"Wait what? Are we gonna make out?" I herd Veronica whisperer to Archie  
"No but if we stay here any longer we might see Betty and Jughead make out." 

I smiled when they finally left   
"So you said something about me returning the favour?" I said playing with the helm of her skirt.  
"Maybe I was thinking about it but you were rude and made our friends leave" I shrugged   
"They didn't seem to mind" Betty giggled and brought her hands up to my face. She brought her lips to mine and her hands went from my face down and settled on my neck, playing with the loose stands of my hair. 

Betty sighed when we broke apart   
"I never imagined kissing you would feel this amazing" I raised my eyebrow   
"I mean..." she started to blush I just laughed   
"It's ok Betts start over"  
"Your just so much better then what I imagined." I smirked   
"There we go"   
"Where did this ego come from?" Betty asked I shrugged   
"I like it" she said then brought her lips to mine again. This kiss didn't last long she broke apart and stood up.  
"I just have to do one quick think but your room in 10 minutes?" I smile and stood up.  
"See you then" 

Betty's P.O.V  
As soon as I walked out of the library I bolted to a phone and dialled my home number praying Polly would answer it.  
"Hello"  
"Polly?!"  
"Betty?"  
"Yes! Oh thank god you answered!"  
"We just spoke on the phone the other day miss me that much?" She asked   
"Yes but I actually need your help" I brought the phone closer to me.  
"I'm seeing someone" I herd a shriek on the other line, I had to pull the phone away from my ear.  
"Ow Polly"  
"Sorry I'm just so proud, who is he? Have you talked about him? How did it happen? Please tell me your bringing him home with you for Christmas I wanna see the looks on Mom and Dads faces." I bit my lip nervous of how Polly would react

"It's Jughead remember I talked about him?"  
"Yeah talked is one way to put it, you went on for hours about him oh my god he finally made a move."  
"Well..." she shrieked again  
"You made the first move???"  
"It's a long story and I'm actually meeting him at his dorm soon"  
"Oooh I know what that means, details I need details also you are most definitely bringing him home." I smiled 

"It's a long story" I signed not want to bring up Cheryl and bring bad news to Polly that her boyfriends sister is actually a grade A level bitch and who we have plans to foil with.  
"He planned this whole thing for me, actually it's not the first time he's gone out of his way to do something romantic but he made this little picnic out in the forest by the buildings and the whole thing was cleared off and everything. We started talking and I kissed his cheek and then it just escalated from there."  
"What do you mean escalated?... OH MY GOD BETTY DID YOU..."  
"No! I mean we did some things" I felt my face turn red as memories scattered through my brain.  
"Oooh gotcha so why are you calling me? You sound like you have everything under control."

"Because I want to you know with him but I don't know what to do or what to say or anything and ...." Polly started laughing.  
"Polly this is serious!"  
"No it's not it's simple, what you have been doing with Jughead have you enjoyed it?" I remember the feeling of Jugheads hands caressing my body, me rubbing myself against his pants and seeing him moan and groan.  
"Betty?"  
"Yes I'm here I was just..."  
"Daydreaming? I'll take your silence as a yes, I assume Jughead as also enjoyed it."  
"He has"  
"Good then you have nothing to worry about, if Jughead really cares about you he will take things slow and make you feel comfortable. Wait has Jughead done it before?" 

"I think so yes, he mentioned being with someone a little while ago he won't tell us with who."  
"Why?"   
"I don't know it was a while ago, when I first came here we were all around a fire sharing things and he was quite, He didn't say much when we first met and I said he was a mystery. He said he was a puzzle we can't solve them Archie asked if anyone got close and he said once. 

"Ooh that is a mystery!"  
"Should I ask him about it?"  
"It's probably nothing, just a relationship that ended bad."  
"He did say that when we asked him to finish the story; he said the ending is the worst part."  
"Ok so why are you calling me again?" I groaned   
"Because I don't know what I'm doing? Are we going to fast? Too slow?"   
"Betty no one can tell you what you can and can't do in a relationship and what speed you should be going at. As long as you and Jughead are comfortable with what your doing then your fine. Now breath" I took a deep breath   
"Ok good now go be with Jughead already." I smiled   
"Thanks Poll"  
"I expect more updates"  
"You'll get them don't worry"  
"Ok good oh and be safe!"  
"Love you Polly!"  
"Wait! Make sure he wraps it before-I hung up before she could finish her sentence and walked back to Jugheads room slightly less nervous then before.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead returns the favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DONT READ THIS IM PUBLIC OR IN A CHURCH can that be my official warning for mature/ smuttyish scenes? "Don't read this in a church" ALSO BE GENTLE WITH ME IM STILL NEW TO WRITING MORE SMUTTY CHAPTERS

Betty's P.O.V  
I knocked on Jugheads door, he opened the door and smiled.  
"You know you could have walked in right?"  
"I didn't want to scare you" I replied he just leaned against the doorway.  
"Are you going to just stand there?" He said causally   
"I um...." he wrapped a arm around my waist and pulled me closer, pressing his lips against mine before moving me in the room and closing the door behind him. 

He pressed me against the door gently still kissing me. My hands roamed up his arms and around his neck. I gasped when he brought his lips down to my neck kissing the sensitive spot. I pulled on the ends of his hair which made him buckle his hips and let out a breathy moan.  
"You like having your hair pulled?" I asked  
"Maybe" he said his mouth trailing down my neck to my shoulder blades. His hand moved the sleeve of my shirt so he could kiss my bare skin there. 

"Are we going to stay here?" I asked he looked at me  
"I don't know, I don't want to stop this" I smiled   
"It's just to your bed come one" I grabbed one of his hands that was on my waist and lead him to his bed. I let go of his hand and laid down, I watched him look at me with lust filled eyes, I but my lip  
"You coming?" He smirked  
"Not yet" he slowly climbed on top of me staring at every part of my body, as if he was trying to memorize it. When he got to my face he pressed a hand to it and pressed his lips to mine once more before leaving butterfly kisses down to my chest and stopping where my shirt started. He bit his lip 

"Um Betts" he looked at me but I knew what he wanted. I just nodded and he smiled with a wide face like a kid who just found his favourite toy. He slowly lifted up my shirt pressing kisses to each exposed skin. When it got to my chest he gasped   
"Blue? Betty you little minx did you plan this?" I bit my lip  
"I wanted to match your eyes" he shook his head and I raised my arms. The shirt flew off my body, his mouth and hands roamed all over my body until they grabbed onto my breasts. 

"So gorgeous" he kissed in between them.  
"I could spend all day here" I slowly ran my fingers though his hair and he let out a sigh  
"Betty I found my favourite place on earth" I giggled   
"Really?" He lifted his head up  
"I love you, I love your eyes and your hair, your smile your laugh and don't even get me started on your body." His hands trailed down more until they reached the top of my pants.

He looked up at me  
"You did say you wanted to return the favour didn't you?" I said with a smirk "so get to it"  
"Bossy are we" He said slowly undoing my buttons. He slid down my pants slowly kissing every inch of my legs again gasping at my underwear choice. 

"Is it your mission to kill me with arousal?" He looked at my blue lacy underwear and back at me while I was just biting my nail.  
"God I just want to take a picture of this and have it with me forever" he said before putting his head down again kissing my leg and moving his hand up it until he got to the top of my underwear. He looked at me one last time

"Your sure about this?" I just nodded he slowly took the top and started sliding it down. He was silent for a second I was about to ask if something was wrong but then I felt a wetness against me. It was Jugheads tongue licking against my folds. I had to bit my tongue to keep me from screaming. I gripped the sheets and managed to let out a small surprised gasp. Jughead didn't respond but instead went in harder.  
"Oh my.. god" I said gripping the sheets harder when I felt his mouth nibble on my clit.  
"Yes Jughead" I involuntarily buckled my hips and his hand gripped my leg and brought it up to his shoulder. I followed his lead and brought the other one up to his other shoulder.  
"Keep going" He said I nodded and kept thrusting against his face feeling the inside of me coil. I closed my eyes  
"Jug I'm close" he stopped for a second  
"Come baby" his face returned and started licking again this time bitting harder. I gasped and felt my body shook as my orgasm hit. I tilted my head back and moaned his name while he licked me clean.

I caught my breath and watched him slowly lower my legs down onto the bed and climb up my body. Still breathing heavily he let out a boyish smile  
"Now that we are doing again" I only nodded   
"Can I return the favour?"  
"That's my line" I replied he only smirked


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead introduces Betty’s to some opinions  
> Also hey Archie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not church reading material also for everyone who wanted me to write smut your welcome

Betty's P.O.V  
"So about me returning the favour" I replied climbing onto his lap. My hands trailed down his shirt then grabbing at the end of it. Jughead only raised his arms and his shirt joined the pile of discarded clothes. My hands moved up and down his body appreciating his muscular build. My hands went to the top of his jeans and I bit my lip. 

"You ok?" Jughead asked I nodded   
"You don't have to do this" he replied   
"I want to do something especially after what you did it's only fair." I unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid a hand down. Jughead gasped when I grabbed his member.  
"Is this ok?" I asked slowly moving my hand up and down Jughead only nodded and slammed his head back with a groan.  
"Betts faster please" I listed and moved my hand faster listening to Jugheads moans and groans.  
"Yes Betts keep going oh god I'm so close" true to his word a minute later Jughead gasped and titled his head back. I felt a sticky substance on my hand and pulled my hand out his pants.  
"Sorry, should have warned you when it was happening" I shook my head   
"No it's ok" I got up to go wash my hands and came back to see Jughead had taken his pants off completely and was only left in his boxers. 

The sight of it made my stomach churn and a sudden urge to squeeze my legs together.  
"What are you doing over there?" I just walked over too the bed and he dragged me onto the bed.  
"Better" he replied I only smiled and rested my head on his chest.  
"That was amazing" Jughead only nodded stroking my hair. I looked at him  
"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Jughead laughed   
"Oh Betty there's still so much more we could do" my eyes widened   
"Really?" Jughead nodded   
"Like what?" He smiled and I felt his fingers caress my thighs going further up until one slowly grazing my clit, I gasped  
"Juggie please" I said he buried his finger farther in slowly. I gasped when I felt his finger move around slowly.   
"Jug" I said grasping at the sheets as he slowly instead another finger.

"Does this hurt?" He asked I just shook my head.  
"Ok" both of his fingers moved around going in and out until I gasped loudly  
"Oh yes Jug right there" he started moving his fingers harder in and out whispering   
"You like it?" I only nodded   
"Good, can't wait for you to cum on my fingers gonna be so hot" I gasped   
"You like it when I talk to you?" I nodded speechless   
"You like it when I fuck you with my fingers?"   
"Yes"  
"Good because I won't be able to stop touching you now that I herd those gorgeous moans you've made." I gasped louder feeling my orgasm approaching this time a more familiar feeling.  
"Jughead I'm..."  
"It's ok baby cum all over my fingers" I gasped gripped the sheets and arched my head back. I laid back down breathing heavily. Jughead licked his fingers before joining me, my eyes widened at the act before saying

"What was that?"   
"Me fingering you, I could have added more but I wasn't sure how tight you would be."   
"How are you so good at this?" Jughead smiled   
"Experience while I may not have as much as others I did my homework."  
"Well I'm giving you a A" I rolled over and faced him   
"I'm to tired to move"  
"That's fine, don't want you to move anyway" he said wrapping his arms around me  
"But rules, Archie"  
"Shhhh" Jughead said pressing a finger to my lips   
"I'm sure Archie won't be back until later, hopefully when and if he knocks we can get you dressed and on your way"  
"But, he'll know"   
"Anything Archie wants to say he can say to me and I'll gladly remind him of all the times he came walking in way past curfew with messy hair and his shirt inside out." I smiled and got comfortable in his arms.

"I'm gonna miss this over break"  
"Me too"  
"Any plans" Jughead shrugged   
"I normally just go over to Archie's"  
"You don't see your dad?" Jughead shook his head  
"Not for a while, I don't know we've been been talking but I'm scared it's too soon" I pressed a kiss to his chest  
"Your so amazingly strong, you keep all these feelings to yourself"  
"Strong isn't the word I put it"  
"I think you should go, be with your dad I'm sure he'd like that." Jughead nodded   
"For you I'll do it" I smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

"Was that all?" Jughead laughed  
"Oh no dear sweet Betty we haven't tackled blow jobs, nipple play" his eyes lingered to my breasts before continuing   
"There's face ridding as well"  
"What's that?" Jughead smiled   
"You sit in my face naked and move back and forth."  
"Where did you learn this stuff?" Jughead shrugged   
"Experience like I said, the Internet mostly"  
"Really?" Jughead made a umhum noise and I was quiet for a second while thinking of doing my own research. 

"Betts?" I looked up at him   
"Yeah babe"  
"Babe?" I shrugged  
"You said it to me a few times" he smiled  
"You like it?" I nodded  
"Good, What were you thinking about?"  
"Oh" I felt my face turn red I was going to tell him but I smiled what if I surprise him with my newfound knowledge, he will be the one being shocked this time.  
"Nothing" I replied   
"Really?" He asked still unsure I just nodded we spelt the rest of the night taking until I herd a knock on the door Jughead groaned 

"Playtime is over" I got up and got dressed quickly while Jughead just slid on his jeans then went over to open the door, leaving only enough space to peak his head out. I herd him say a few things then I placed a hand on his arm. He looked back at me then at the person in the doorway who happened to be Archie.  
"So did you two get a lot of studying done" before Jughead could say anything I smirked   
"Definitely I think we are ready for this exam. I surprisingly learned a few things"

"Really?" Archie said looking at Jughead with a smirk  
"Yep I'm going to go home now and revise before upcoming exams but talk to you guys soon bye Jughead." I kissed him on the cheek before turning around heading down the hall hearing "so what new things did you teach her?" Before opening the door to my room and entering.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is Betty’s teacher for sex education

Betty's P.O.V

When I walked in Veronica was on her laptop, taking one look at me she smiled

"Well well well, how was "studying?" She asked I smiled and bit my lip

"Amazing Jughead is very talented with his fingers." With that Veronica set her laptop aside and pointed to my bed.

"Details now" I sat down

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything did you guys...." I shook my head

"No but we did other stuff"

"Oooh what kind of stuff"

 

"He used his fingers and he's used his tongue before." Veronica gasped

"Really? What was it like?"

"Amazing" I laid back on my bed

"Have you ever returned the favour?" I nodded

"I used my hand, I was nervous but his reaction seemed satisfied" I said with a smirk

"So how big is he?" Veronica asked with a smirk

 

"I...." I was shocked by Veronica's reaction she took one look and laughed

"Kidding, I'm not blind I see what you see in Jughead other girls see it too."

"When we met you said he rejected some girls right? Do you know why" Veronica shrugged

"No idea trust issues maybe"

"Yeah maybe, hey Veronica"

"Yeah"

"What's nipple play" she just laughed

"Oh Jughead is a wild boy in the sheets"

"Please Veronica I want to surprise him next time."

"Oh Betty I think you surprised him plenty already but what do you want to know?" I got up and got out a binder a pen and flipped to a random page.

"Everything" she laughed

 

"Ok Betty let's begin" over the course of that night Veronica explained to me all the different sexual terms and what they all meant. I had done my time studying numbers, now it's time to change subjects.

"So Jughead going down on you with his mouth is what people call going down or eating out the proper term is cunilingius."I nodded

"What you did to Jughead is typically called a hand job, next time I recommend using your mouth that's called a blow job, guys go insane over that." I underlined blow job and Veronica laughed

"Got it memorized?" I looked at her

 

"I want to do something for Jughead he always puts me first before himself and not just in a sexual way. The carnival is a perfect example he could have given up the first time and I would have been fine with it but no he was set on winning me that teddy bear." I looked at said pink teddy bear who was resting on the dresser.

"I have never seen that side of him before, I've told you I badly even saw him smile Betty I'm telling you the minute you walked in he slowly became a different person." I smiled

"I love him, I've always loved him I'm just glad I get to say it out loud" Veronica nodded

 

"I know how you feel I was so nervous to tell Archie that I loved him, he was never one for commitment before we met so when we started dating I was nervous that I was gonna wake up and it would be over."

"Veronica any guy to do that to you didn't deserve you in the first place." Veronica looked up at me

"Thanks Betty I didn't have a lot of friends who were girls before so it's nice to have you."

"Why not?" I asked

"Let's just say some New York girls where I was living would rather claw your eyes out then go shopping with you."

"So Cheryl"

"Yeah I dealt with a lot of Cheryl's"

"What's her deal anyway? Why is she so rude to everyone?" Veronica shrugged

"Who knows, some girls are just unapologetic bitches." I nodded

 

"Betty not to change the subject but if we are going to take this lesson any further I need to ask: do you want to have sex with Jughead? Like I'm talking full on him inside you, you won't be able to walk the next day sex." I nodded

"Ok then there's a couple things I should warn you about: it's gonna hurt like a bitch and not be that great. But it will get better and I know the last thing Jughead would want to do is hurt you so the first time will be slow and if he... finishes before you that's perfectly normal."

 

"I'm just really nervous, I mean what if I don't do it right?" Veronica put her hand over mine

"Hey I have full confidence that you will do amazing and blow him away... literally and figuratively" I laughed

"Thanks for this Veronica"

"No problem anything to help out my friends." I put away my binder before getting dressed a idea slipped into mind and I bit my lip debating in my head before snapping a picture of myself in my bra and sleep shorts before sending it to Jughead.

 

_Thought of you before putting on my shirt, goodnight_ I smiled and slipped into bed and turned off my lamp. A ping went off on my phone, I grabbed it and turned it on. I let out a small gasp then covered my mouth with my hand. There was a picture of Jughead shirtless with a text that said

_God Betts how do you expect me to sleep when you sent me a picture of you looking like that? I'll try my best but all my dreams and thoughts will be filled with you as usual. Good night_

I fired back _Hey you can't just casually send me a picture of you looking all sexy eith_ er

_Sorry babe just playing the game_

_Well I'm quitting, you win now get to sleep we have finals tomorrow._

_Always thinking of my education see you tomorrow Betts love you_

_Love you too Juggie_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty puts her “research” to the test

Betty P.O.V

I anxiously tapped my pencil against my desk while looking at my paper. Taking a deep breath I looked at the first question, read it over a couple times before writing down the equation and began solving it. As the exam went on I grew more confident and when I was done I looked over all my answers.

 

Feeling like I did the best I could and with a half hour to spare I passed in my exam and walked out the door. I passed by Jughead on my way out and he was nervously answering an equation while bitting his lip. He looked up when he herd me pass by, I waved to him and saw him wave back as I opened the door to the gym and closed it behind me, then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

 

One exam was done but that was only half of my studying tonight. I felt myself doing a side smirk thinking of what I had planned for Jughead tonight. He was a good boy studding so hard that he deserves a reward.

 

Jughead came out 20 minutes later he saw me sitting down he smiled

"Hey Betts" I stood up and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Hey how did it go?"

"Ok I think I passed, I definitely didn't get an A." I took hold of his hands

"As long as you did your best" Jughead nodded and I bit my lip

"Wanna study in my room" Jughead groaned

"But we just did a exam my brain needs a break." I smiled

"Ok, food first?"

"you know me so well" we went to the cafeteria which was mostly empty expect for the staff and the few stressed out students with books on the tables. Both me and Jughead filled our trays before choosing a table more private.

 

"So we just did math, history is next, science English and lastly our elective so film studies." Jughead leaned back and put his hands behind his head

"Easy"

"Oh really?"

"Yep I'm gonna wipe the floor with my English paper and I've been preparing for film studies this entire year."

"Really?" I said

"Yep, ask anyone those two exams are the only ones that I ace."

"Ok Mr smarty pants let's say you do ace them what happens then." Jughead smiled and looked me up and down noticing my smile.

"Betty Cooper my sly minx are you up to something?"

"Maybe" I said taking a bit of my sandwich.

 

After lunch Jughead claimed that it was still too early to study. I rolled my eyes

"Juggie..."

"Betts my brain needs rest, it can't take all this learning" I giggled and after a walk in the park and Jughead had a smoke break we retreated back to my room.

"Veronica?" Jughead asked casually lying on my bed surprised by the empty room I shrugged

"With Archie?" I sent her a text wondering of her whereabouts while lying down, Jughead wrapping an arm around me

 

 _Studying Chem with Archie_ she replied

_You_

_With Jughead_ I replied

G _onna put some of those lessons to use_? I bit my lip but then remembered the picture he sent me yesterday and a familiar feeling began to stir in my stomach, I tried to hold back a gasp normally this only happens when Jughead is doing something although he did mention doing it myself and Veronica did say she was with Archie.I smiled

 

_No not tonight well at least not physically I'm punishing him_

_Ooh what did he do??_

_Sent me a picture... the sexual kind_ still new to both mine and Jugheads relationship going slightly above pg 13 and having someone to talk to about it I was nervous if I was revealing to much. I put down the phone and looked at Jughead who had gotten out my laptop but was waiting for me to turn it on.

"Found her." I nodded "studying Chem with Archie"

 

"She's gonna be there a while then" I nodded

"So then I should get comfortable?"

"Please" Jughead immediately shrugged off his sweater, took of his shoes and hat them wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Comfortable?" I asked he nodded

"Good" I said with a smile we spent the rest of the time watching a movie then I finally got Jughead to review some of his chemistry. He started out strong but then started doing chessy pick up lines using elements.

 

"Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you"

"Juggie-

"Are you made of copper and tellurium because you are CuTe"

"Oh my god Jug-

"You must be made of uranium and iodine because all I can see is U and I together."

"Jughead we are-

"Are you made of Fluorine, Iodine, and Neon? 'Cause you are F-I-Ne." That one made me giggle

"Ok ok, I get it you know it. Are you sure your ready for tomorrow. He nodded then let out a yawn

"See my brain is telling me to get some sleep so it can absorb all of this information." While Jughead was getting his shoes on again I took a peak at my phone and noticed a new text from Veronica

 

 _Please tell me you are getting him back_ I looked over and Jughead shrugging on his sweater before replying

_I have an idea_

Jughead kissed me on his way out and the minute he turned and I smiled and closed the door. I walked back to my bed where I got a text

_I'll stay out of your hair a little longer then_

_Thank you_

I started my own changing routine and put on my sleep shorts but the top half of me only had on my bra from today. Smiling I sent Jughead a face time request, adjusting myself so I was lying on my stomach trying to hide my semi nakedness as a surprise.

 

Jughead accepted and himself was also naked from the waist up only he had no problem about it. The sight of him made me bit my lip from holding back a moan.

"Betts? What's up?" I smiled

"Well last night you sent me a picture.."

"Oh no you started that little minx" Jughead said sitting on his bed

"Mine wasn't nearly as bad"

"Oh no I beg to differ even now your teasing me" his eyes trailed down my body noticing my lack of clothes.

"You like this" I said batting my eyes Jughead closed his eyes.

"Betts"

"Well your in for a treat" I sat up and adjusted my phone father away so he could see all of me.

 

"Oh my god...." I lied back down on my bed

"Last night you stirred some feelings in me"

"I did?" I nodded

"Feelings I only get when I'm with you"

"Did you..." I shook my head

"Not with Veronica in the room but she's not here right now so...." one of my hands slipped down my pants. Jughead gasped as one of my fingers went inside me and I moved it around trying to mirror Jugheads actions.

"Babe..."

"Just like how you did it, although my hand isn't as trained as yours"

"I'm not sure if I'm being punished because I can't come over and help you or if this little show is a reward" I smiled

"Both, you were a good boy for studying so hard but also a tease this is what I wanted to do last night"

 

"Are your pants getting wetter?" I nodded feeling my pants getting soaked

"Good, try putting another finger in" I followed his instructions and gasped

"Like that?" I nodded and closed my eyes, moving my fingers up and down.

"You like that baby? You like it when I touch you with my fingers? What about my mouth? If I knew I would have gone down on you before I left."

"Jug-

"Your picturing it aren't you? My hands inside of yours?" I nodded my eyes still closed the intense feeling of my fingers and Jugheads voice made me get even closer to my climax.

 

"Jughead I'm..."

"So soon baby?"

"I've been thinking abort you all day"

"Have you? Did you save that picture for later, for when we are apart and I'm not there to get you off" I nodded

"I saved your picture to, don't worry I won't let anyone see it. This little show has made me so hard Betts" I smiled

"Well them joint the show" there was silence and I opened my eyes

"You mean like sexy video chat?" He asked I nodded

"Only if you want to" I said Jughead smiled

"That's my line"

"You gonna join the show then?"

 

He nodded and one of his hands disappeared. He sighed and threw his head back

"God Betts this is what you put me though, I'm just an innocent boy trying to video chat with my girlfriend and you had to go and be all sexy and touch yourself." I smiled

"But it worked"

"It sure did"I felt my climax getting closer

"Juggie I'm so close"

"I bet you are, being worked up all day, talk to me Betts"

"Ok" I was silent for a second trying to think of something

"I bet that's my hand your thinking of, or even my mouth on your dick. Isn't that right Jughead."

"So right"

"I bet this isn't the first time you thought of it, not just my hands and my mouth but everything else, you like to touch my boobs don't you? You like the way they feel" I put my phone closer to my chest, Jughead let out a moan.

"God I'm not gonna last much longer"

"Or...." I trailed it down my body and stopped where my hand dipped into my shorts

"Would you rather it there?"

"Oh god yes Betts"

"Juggie I'm so close"I said closing my eyes again hitting that one spot that made me gasp and reach my climax

"Oh god Betty!" Jughead let out a loud long moan followed by deep breaths.

"That was..."

 

"Yeah" I replied

"We should do that again" I smiled

"Haven't you said that about everything?"

"Yes because everything we've done has been amazing also I'm pretty sure you let out at least 5 moans during that, at lest we are even" I looked at Jughead

"I was first then you repaid then I repaid you."

"But I still owe you, besides I came way more then you have " Jughead giggled

"Oh dear sweet Betty if we keep going like this then Archie and Veronica will start making sex jokes about us." I shrugged

"Let them, we are teenagers aren't we" I put one of my arms behind me and rested my head on it.

 

"I never thought I would feel like this, not just sexuality but romantically as well"

"Nether did I" Jughead replied "I never thought I would feel like this again not after....."

"After who?" Jughead bit his lip

"Tell you what, I'll tell you, on Christmas Day we will FaceTime and I'll tell you everything, my parents divorce, my dads addiction, my experience with this place I'll tell it all"

"That sounds like the best Christmas present ever, how will I ever top it off?" Jughead laughed

 

"Share your story in return, I'm curious to know about your family especially this overbearing mother I've been hearing about." I nodded

"That sounds like a deal"

"Good I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Ok, goodnight Jughead"

"Goodnight Betty" nether of us ended the video we just smiled

"Goodnight Betty Cooper"

"Goodnight Jughead Jones" he shook his head

"My stubborn little mix" I giggled

"If I'm a mix them your a tiger, or a lion" he smiled

"I like that"

"Goodnight then my strong lion"

"Goodnight my little minx" I smiled and both of us ended the video chat, after changing to a fresh pair of sleep shorts and slipping on my shirt I slid into bed and picked up a book to read before sleeping, not long into my book there was a knock on the door. I set down my book

 

"Come in" I said confused Veronica poked her head in

"Hi sorry, didn't want to interrupt"  I smiled

"Not at all, he's gone actually" Veronica then fully walked in closing the door behind her

"So???" I picked up my book and smiled

"Betty???" Veronica said laying on my bed. I set my book down

"Let's just say it was more about distance tonight" Veronica's eyes widened

"You two.."

"Yeah" I said

"And?"

"It went well, definitely something we are going to do again and also...

 

"Yes????" Veronica said looking like she was on the edge of her seat.

"He is gonna tell me everything, Christmas morning it's my gift. I know it's not much but its his full and complete trust and that's all I ever wanted." I said putting my book down and my hands up to my heart. Veronica took hold of my hands

"Oh Betty this is amazing, for you both I'm so happy for you guys."

"He's the one Veronica, I don't care how soon it is, he's the one" Veronica nodded

 

"No I agree, seeing how you two act around each other there's something there." I nodded and laid back down, Veronica getting ready for bed and moving to her own bed.

"Betty?" I looked over at her

"Thank you, for giving him a chance, we don't get along but his happiness means a lot to me" I nodded

"Me too" I fell asleep that night my dreams filled with Jughead.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead have a movie night

Betty's P.O.V

Exam 2 wasn't as difficult once math was out of the way I was confident in all my other exams. I walked out of this one with a little more pep in my step. Jughead found me at the library looking over last minute dates for my history final. I herd a chuckle then looked up to revel my handsome boyfriend casually leaning against the shelves with his hair tussled like he just spent some time running his hands through it nervously.

 

"What?" I asked

"Can't get enough can you?" He asked sitting down next to me

"I want to do good" I replied

"You will, you got this I know you do but all this studying will get to you, your brain needs a break Betty." I nodded

"Your right" he laced his fingers with mine

"Come on let's watch a movie" I nodded and followed Jughead to his room. When he opened the door Archie was there with a book on the small study table they had and his hands in his hair.

 

"Arch?" Jughead asked nervously Archie's head shot up

"Hey Jug, oh Betty hi" he got up

"I can leave if you guys want privacy"

"No it's ok we were just gonna watch a movie gotta do something to put Betty's brilliant mind on break, if anything we will be distracting you." Archie nodded

"It's fine" He sat back down and I lied on Jugheads bed while he got out his laptop and a pair of headphones.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked  putting my head on his chest while wrapping my arms around him, he pressed a kiss against my forehead.

 

"It's a secret" he replied plugging his headphones in then handing me one before hitting play. The familiar drum beats made me smile and making a noise of approval

"You like my choice?" Jughead asked I just nodded and smiled, the rest of the night was spent in a comfortable silence, half for Archie studying and half to enjoy the movie. I noticed Jugheads arms which were casually draped down beside me tighten when Bender was talking about the hardships in his house.

 

I just placed a hand on his chest then lean up to kiss him briefly.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said "your the Claire to my Bender" I smiled

"Oh god I'm gonna throw up" Archie said jokingly from his table. Jughead rolled his eyes

"Doesn't someone have a Chemistry final tomorrow" Jughead replied with a smoked on his face Archie was quite for the rest of the movie.

 

At the end of the night just before curfew much to Jugheads dismay who kept pulling me back on the bed every time I got up I left Jugheads room but not before a steamy goodnight kiss which would have lasted longer if not for Archie's cough that he let out when I moaned during the kiss. I smiled all the way back to my room

"So what happened tonight?" Veronica asked noticing my recent always wearing smile.

 

"Nothing, Archie was studying and we didn't want to inconvenient him, besides we had planned on a chill night anyway just a movie." Veronica nodded

"Ready for exam number 3 tomorrow?" She asked flipping through her own textbook. I nodded

"Yeah I feel good about this one"

"Good you and Jughead are lucky you get to end with film studies while some of us have science and math ahead of us. I mean aren't they connected in some way? Why do we need two different exams?" Veronica asked closing her textbook I giggled

"Your gonna do fine" I sat down on my bed.

 

"Trust me we studied every test together and you passed them all." Veronica nodded

"Your gonna ace this" She took a deep breath

"I hope so"  I placed my hand over hers

"I know so" I got changed and got into my bed

"So Betty is it ok if Archie and I have the room to ourselves for a bit tomorrow?" I nodded

"Yeah no problem, we hang out at Jugheads anyway, I find his bed more comfortable" Veronica smiled

 

"Is it because Jughead is right next to you?" I just smiled bashfully

"No" then turned off my light leaving Veronica's on for her to study in peace, rolling over facing the wall

"Thanks Betty" Veronica said I rolled back over

"It's no problem, I've seen how hard you two have studied." Veronica nodded

"Yeah for once I just want to be with him and not ask him questions about Chemistry." I nodded

"I get it although if I do say so your guys chemistry is off the charts" Veronica laughed

"Well what about you? You and Jughead seemed to be spicing your chemistry up, any more of your plans for him?" I nodded

 

"A couple"

"Care to share?"

"Well tomorrow I plan on... returning the favour with all that he's done"

"Oh" she smirked

"Well then good luck"

"But the day after is the big one, Veronica I'm ready" her eyes widened

"You mean.." I nodded

"Well then just leave a sock on the door then" she said putting her book away for the night then crawling into bed.

"Nervous?" I shook my head

"Not anymore excited now"

"Good"

"Any last minute warnings or advice?" Veronica shook her head. We laid in comfortable silence for a moment

 

"Thank you Veronica, for everything you've done. You Archie and Jughead you taught me how to be free, before I was living under the shadow of my mother unable to do anything for me. Now in just two days I'm takin part in a huge scheme with my two friends and my boyfriend that may get me suspended or worse expelled." Veronica smiled

 

"It's all you Betty, you opened yourself up to us and trusted us." I nodded

"Ready to take a bunch of spoiled kids down a notch?" I asked

"Bring it on, I still don't know how Jughead planned this but I trust him, that boy could be a serial killer with how many pranks and tricks he pulled."

"Like what?" I asked confused Veronica laughed

"Stories for another day B, now get some sleep" I smiled at the nickname

"Night V" I said Veronica turned off the lights and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead gets a surprise

Jugheads P.O.V

I was furiously tapping my pencil against my desk while trying to focus on my exam but my mind kept going to Betty. Just before we walked into the gym she whispered that she had a "surprise" for me tonight. If it's anything like her past surprises then I'm in for a interesting time.

Ok focus Jones. The beginning of the Cold War started in 1947 over the communist Sovient Union its allies against the United States and their allies. It ended in 1988 when former President Ronald Reagan went to a summit for four days  in Russia and met Soviet General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev.

 

I managed to get through my exam but as usual Betty was waiting outside for me.I greeted her with a smile and a quick kiss

"Think you did good?" She asked I nodded

"I did my best you?" Betty rolled her eyes

"Please that was a breeze, my hardest exam was definitely my first one" I grabbed her hand.

"My beautiful intelligent girlfriend" I said with a smile she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"What's going on? Your in a good mood? Is this about your surprise?"

"Maybe" I said

"Come on then" she said grabbing my hand and taking me to my room.

 

"What's the surprise?" I asked when she shut the door she just gave me a smirk

"You'll see, sit" I raised a eyebrow but followed and sat down at the edge of her bed. Betty walked by me and sat down in my lap. My  hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Her lips met mine for a passionate kiss full of teeth clashing and his tongue sticking out, mine had the same idea. Her hand snaked up to my hair, pulling on the ends of it causing me to moan.  Her mouth left mine biting on my earlobe then trailing down to my jaw, gently biting on that as well before her hands going down my chest before stopping at the top of my pants. I gasped and looked at Betty who was biting her lip

"Do you want me to?"

"Oh god Betty yes" she undid my belt then slid down my pants revealing my hard cock through my boxers. She grasped the front of my boxers causing my to tilt my head back with a groan.

"You like that?" I nodded and her hand slipped into my boxers grasping my cock

"I bet you like this more" I nodded speechless she just smiled and ran her hand down my cock them grasped at it, she moved her hand up and down I sent out bursts of gasps and moans.

 

"Faster Betts" she stopped all together

"'No tonight your gonna cum in my mouth" she pulled down my boxers then slid her hands up my thighs as she slowly started taking my cock in her mouth. The feeling of her mouth around my cock was the most blissful feeling ever, I'm surprised I didn't cum right then and there. I frantically tried to grasp for something on of my hand grasping at her pigtail and the other one digging at the sheet. She darted our her tongue, the feeling of her tongue plus her hands slightly digging into my thighs the pain mixed with the pleasure made my orgasm arrive  much sooner then I'd planned.

 

"Betts I'm gonna" I said gently trusting my hips. She made no effort to release her mouth she only hollowed her cheeks and sucked the tip causing me to gasp trusting harder

"Betts" I said giving her a final warning before I felt cum shot down her throat. I moaned as she took it all and titled my head back. Breathing heavily she only stood up looking at me while myfacd was in awe.

"What did I do to deserve that so I can do it again?" She just smiled then sat down next to me

"You've been studying so hard recently I wanted you to relax" I smiled

"Consider me relaxed" I laid down on bed Betty following suit.

 

"Did I do it right" I laughed

"Yes my little mix you did it right" she snuggled closer to me and I kissed her on the forehead.

"We are even now" she said

"What?" I said she giggled

"Let's see first there was the woods point you, I returned the favour point me, then another point you for the other night and now here we are point me and all tied up. I smiled

"So do we end in a tiebreaker" Betty smiled

"I have a few ideas"

"I expect nothing less" I replied


	29. Chapter 29

Jugheads P.O.V

My final exam was approaching. I was both anxious and relieved, relieved so I could focus more about the Prank To End All Pranks that was going down tonight but feelings of anxiety over the test overpowered that and now I'm sitting in the gym furiously tapping my pencil against my desk eating to get my exam.

 

Before we went to the exam I talked to Betty and she told me that I would ace this no problem, that analyzing movies and remembering them to the core is what I've always done. She told me every time we would watch a movie I would name at least 5 facts about the movie and even more about the production behind it and that was before going into detail about the acting or even the theme of the movie. I nodded, took a deep breath, thanked her and walked in ready... well until I sat down now I am furiously tapping away waiting for my exam so I can get it over with. When the paper was finally placed on my desk I took a deep breath and dived in.

 

Two hours later and I'm walking out of the gym feeling all the stress from the last week brush off of me. It's over it's finally over now the fun begins. I went straight back to my room and got out my map of the school. I then navigated the easiest and most efficient way for the four of us to get into the doors, go through each room and get our without getting caught by Principal Wetherbee  or anyone else who might be around. I split the four of us into two groups: me and Archie would tackle the boys dorms starting from our room then would go down each room one by one until each room was tampered with, we then would jump out of a nearby window hide amongst the bushes and rejoin Veronica and Betty while they were on look out then they went to the girls dorms while we were on lookout. If anyone sees anyone go into one of the dorms we would insistently start texting the other immediately spamming them as much as it took for them to jump out of the dorm window into a bush so that no matter how hard the security or Wetherbee tried they wouldn't find anyone.

 

"So really our plan involves jumping into a lot of bushes" Veronica said when I finished explaining it to them

"Yep" I said

"What if the texting thing doesn't work?" Archie asked

"Well...." I said then going to my closet

"I do have a plan b to distract him with something bigger" I pulled out a couple fireworks still in their boxes.

 

"Jug what the hell? Where did you get those from?" Archie asked I shrugged

"I know a guy" I put them back in my closet

"Any more questions"

"Umm" Betty started

"Yes?" I asked

"Do you have the stuff?" Betty asked I grinned then went back into my closet getting out a gym back, I opened it revealing what looked like typical bottles for shampoo, skin products, other hair products and even some pillows"

 

"You still underestimate me Betts"

"How?" Betty asked I just shrugged again

"Again I know a guy"

"How many guys do you know?" Archie asked looking through the stuff

"You would be surprised" Jughead said

"So when does this all go down?" Veronica asked

"As soon as the school is empty, we'll watch for everyone leaving." Everyone nodded and I started to grin a grin so big the Cheshire Cat would be proud.

"Tonight guys lets raise a little hell"


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prank was successful Betty and Jughead celebrate followed by a very stressed Jughead and terrible news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend tissues also warning if you are triggered by mentions of suicide which will be happing later on then it's time you stop reading now.

Betty P.O.V

"This is insane" I said while looking out Jugheads window "this whole plan"

"Thank you" Jug said smiling at me I rolled hm eyes.

"No I agree with Betty this is the craziest thing you've ever done" Archie said then Veronica spoke up

"I just have one question: why would they even need security when everyone is leaving for Christmas break?" Jughead bit his lip

"Yeah about that.."

"What did you do?" Veronica asked sternly

"I accidentally started a fire in the woods and it got out of control"

"How??" Archie asked

 

"It wasn't my fault! I was smoking and holding my lighter then I got bit by a big, while I was swatting the big away I dropped my lighter, I guess it was still hot and all the leaves on the ground caught on fire, I tried to put it out myself but nothing worked so I ended up calling for help. Ever since then we've had security parole around the campus plus we are a bunch of teenagers." Everyone blinked at me

"What? It was a accident ok!" I looked out the window and saw a couple more people leave the campus then I grinned

"So it begins" We all stood up and reached for our coats

 

"Why did we agree to do this in the winter? Why couldn't we sit in bushes in the summer when you know we wouldn't be freezing" Veronica said putting on her fur coat

"It's not that bad out" Jughead said putting on his

"Not that bad out??" Veronica said Jughead sighed

"We will be quick I promise"  Jughead picked up his gym bag and let it fall behind him holding on to the straps, Archie holding a smiler one

"Let's go" everyone nodded we lead Betty and Veronica out of our rooms carefully into a nearby bush.

"See you at the rendezvous spot" I said feeling the cold hit my body Jughead and Archie only nodded. Both of them left before saying goodbye and love yous.

 

I nervously followed Veronica to the rendezvous spot rubbing my hands together for warmth.

"Your boyfriend is insane" I nodded

"You love anyway don't you" I nodded again looking for any sign of Wetherbee, five minutes went by me and Veronica getting colder by the minute hopping to see them jump out anytime now.

 

Jugheads P.O.V

My adrenaline got higher with each room and when I reached the end of the hallway it was at its highest and I didn't even think before entering the room of Chuck Clayton. Chuck Clayton aka future football legend or at least that's what he's known for around school at least with the teachers and school board. With the students he's known as the biggest womanizer in the school, last year he even wrote a list of all of the girls he slept with and ranked them all.

 

Word of this list got out but not only was he suspended and not expelled but this list never went out to the public. No one had the pleasure of destroying that list and setting it on fire like it deserves. I smiled maybe that's exactly what needs to happen, while doing the planned prank I also looked around hoping I could find the list. It wasn't until I got to the bottom of his drawer that I found a journal, I flipped through it and it was filled with girls names. I smiled and stashed it in my bag then herd the door open.

 

My heart pounded when the floor flung open seeing Archie. I let out a loud sigh of relief

"Archie you scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry just wondering what's taking so long" I looked around the room.

"Just wanted to take special careto Chuck Clayton"

"What happened?" Archie asked

"Oh besides him being a total d bag and pushing me into lockers everyday?" Archie was silent then I walked over to his window.

"Come on, the girls are waiting for us" I let Archie crawl out first, when his feet hit the ground he said

"Fuck it's cold" I jumped down after him then closing the window.

 

"You'll be fine now let's go" together we walked to the rendezvous point where I saw Betty's golden locks sticking out of the bush I smiled and walked up to her wrapping my arms around her. She let out a shriek

"Shhhhhh Betts it's me" she took a deep breath

"Juggie"

"Yeah now it's your turn, here" I handed her the bag

"Everything you need is in here, I put a bunch of shampoos, conditioner, and other girl things that I don't understand in here then all the stuff for the guys rooms at the top."

"How are you so smart" Betty said taking the bag I shrugged, Archie gave Veronica a similar bag. She took it shaking her head at me

"I'm still convinced your crazy or a genius"

"I'm pretty sure they go hand in hand at this point" both girls took a deep breath then sneaked their way into the girls dorm.

 

Betty's P.O.V

Feeling the nice hot air hit us when we walked in made me want to take my time. I carefully switched their things with Jugheads fake bottles which were surprisingly accurate. When I got to Cheryl's room though I took extra care in setting up my trap Jughead even went so far as to add extra mayo to her bottle, even labeling her things as Cheryl. As soon as I was finished I herd a bang and the door flew open

revealing a very distressed Veronica.

 

"There you are, Wetherbee is coming"

I ran to the window

"No time! Jughead is going through with his backup plan he is going to meet us at our room" I nodded and then the sound of fireworks went off, I looked outside to see Jughead running away from the woods where I assume the fireworks were lit. I directed my attention back to Veronica

"No one is there" together we crept down the hall and walked in our rooms, my heart going at a million miles per second, I flopped on my bed exhausted, my heart returning to a normal rate.

Until there was a knock on our door, both of us gasped until it opened revealing Archie both of us sighed

 

"Thanks Archie for the heart attack"

"Sorry" He said taking off his jacket

"Where's Jughead?" I asked nervously "did he get caught?" Archie shook his head

"Not that I could tell once he went out into the woods he told me to go to your room and he would meet me there. Once the fireworks went off I saw him sprinting across the campus, ignoring Wetherbees yells I simply shook my head and kept going." There was another knock on the door

"Hopefully that's him" Veronica stood up and went to answer the door.

 

"Hey guys" Jughead said standing there sweaty burg with a smile on his face. I immediately ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. Pressing my lips against his still cold ones. His arms wrapped around my waist both of us ignoring our friends.

"I was terrified something happened" Jughead smirked

 

"Oh something did happen you should have herd and seen Wetherbee"

"But..."

"He caught me, not him but the guards and brought me to Wetherbee. Wetherbee took one look at me and sighed I said I was only lighting the fireworks in celebration of exams being over"

"He believed that?" I asked surprised Jughead shrugged

"He let me go anyway, at this point I think teachers care less then students." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, Veronica and Archie just lied down on Veronica's bed the four of us laughing.

 

"I can't believe we did it" Archie said Veronica was shaking her head

"I'm never gonna forget this"

"Good" Jughead said "that's how you know your living right, how can you enjoy life if your not living it to the fullest" Veronica smiled

"When did you become so philosophical?" Jughead shrugged

"You really are amazing Jug" Archie said

"Yeah I mean think of everything all up on your own?" I said Jughead shrugged

"That's nothing I just can't wait I see the reactions on everyone's faces" he let out his own smile. I brought my hand up to his chest, He let out a yawn, I giggled

"Tired from all the excitement?" He nodded I bit my lip

"Wanna head back to your room?" Jughead looked at me

"You want to come too?" I nodded then whispered

"Maybe we can do more the sleeping" Jugheads eyes widened and he immediately stood up

"Time to hit the hay, it's been a long day come on Betty" he took my hand my heart again pounding but for a entirely different reason as we walked back to Jugheads room still taking precarious.

 

When we got back Jughead locked the door then turned around to find me sitting on the bed.

"Any special plans tonight?" Jughead asked

"Only one" I replied carefully unbuttoning my shirt letting it fall to the ground revelling my black lacy bra that I had prepared for this evening Jughead gasped

"Jughead, please fuck me" he ran over to me and immediately pressed his lips against mine. His tongue clashing with mine as he brought his hands up to my breasts groping them.

 

"Fuck Betty" he said breaking the kiss to suck at my neck at my hickeys that were already there that Veronica teases me about every day.

"Yes Jughead I want you to fuck me" I grabbed hold of his shirt and squeezed my hands when I felt his thumbs run over my nipples over the bra.

"Take it off" I said gently thrusting against him he groaned but his hands went around undoing my bra I felt the straps fall along with the cups. Jughead grabbed one of the straps and gently brought it down to the bed along with the rest of my bra. I bit my lip nervously, Jughead has never seen me like this before but one look at me and his mouth fully took hold of my breast while his hand was groping the other one. I leaned back on the bed Jughead following me his mouth still in my breast, his tongue darting out licking at my nipple. I gasped and leaned back he let go and switched breasts while his hands trailed down the rest of my body. Once he stopped at my breasts he trailed down my body leaning kisses along my stomach and stopping at my pants. 

 

He looked up at me and I nodded as he began undoing my belt. He carfully let my pants slid down the floor admiring my black lace underwear and my legs.

"Your turn" I said I reached for Jugheads shirt and shrugged it off of him letting it fall to the ground, he grabbed my bra and threw it next to his shirt along with my pants. As always amazed by his body my hands trailed down to the top of his pants and started undoing his belt.

 

His pants joined the pile of discarded clothes. Jughead trailed his hand up and down my leg stopping at my panties. I gave him the finale nod as the underwear slid down my legs and joined the pile. He gasped

"Betts your so wet, even on your panties I could feel how soaked you are"

 

"I want you Jug"

"Where Betts?"

"Everywhere" he nodded and brought a finger to my clit. He gasped

"So tight for me" He carefully added another finger. I only gasped and immediately grabbed the sheets

"Fuck Jug so good"

"You like that?" I nodded and he started flicking both of his fingers back and forth

"Want a third one baby?" I only nodded speechless, another finger went in and my body flew back on the bed as Jughead vigorously pumped me until I felt my impending orgasm fast approaching

"Jug I'm..."

"Come Betts, my little minx" I gasped and grasped harder at the sheets as I felt myself coming I let out a groan while Jughead let my orgasm ride out. I looked at him

 

"That was amazing"

"That was only the start" he slid down his boxers, the finale article to join the pile of clothes. I gasped at how hard his cock was

"It's gonna be ok Betts" he slowly crawled up my body kissing random parts. He then reached over on his night stand rummaging around for something until he took out a foil packet. He took the condom out of the package and slid it up his cock

"Ready?" I nodded

"Been ready for a week now"

"Is that what this week was about? Leading up to this?" I nodded and Jughead shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you"

"I have a few ideas" I said Jughead smirked

"I believe that" he kissed me the lines himself up with me

"Ready?" He asked I nodded and he slowly brought his cock down. I gasped when I felt it fill me up, it's so much fuller the mine or Jugheads fingers."

"Sorry Betts" He said I nodded

"No it ok, just take it slow" Jughead nodded

 

"Of course" he slowly started thrusting looking at my reactions turn from pain to pleasure. I placed my hands on his back over his shoulders as he stated picking up the pace

"Yes Jughead keep going" he started rubbing a hand on my clit and I gasped at the sensation mixed with the newfound pleasure of him inside me

"I'm gonna come soon Betts, want you to come with me please" I nodded

"Close too" I managed to get out

"Good" he picked up the pace, pulling one of my legs and wrapping it around his waist, I got the hint and the other leg joined him, I followed his movements and that was the last straw for him.

"Yes that feels so Betts gonna cum"

"Go baby" He let our a groan as I felt his cum shoot out into the condom, the sound of Jughead coming triggered my own orgasm letting out a shoot.

"Fuck Jughead" I gasped and caught my breath and Jughead also catching his breath pressed a hand to the bed then slowly sliding out of me. I already missed the empty feeling even whimpering when he walked away to throw out the condom.

 

"Miss me?" He asked I nodded and brought my head on his chest

"Today was...."

"Amazing" I replied

"Yeah that's the word to say amazing" he looked at me with a smile.

"Stay with me?" He asked

"Always" I replied he brought me closer to him.

"Thank you" he said I looked up at him

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because" he licked his lip

"I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you"

"What do you mean? What about today?" Jughead opened his mouth then immediately closed it then his eyes widened.

"FUCK"

"What is it?" I asked nervously as he climbed out of bed frantically pulling on his clothes.

"I dumb fucked up and messed it up Betts" he took out his phone

"FUCK"

"Jughead what's going on?" He dialled a number but it seemed like no one was answering because he just shouted

"ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE" he groaned

"Betts I'm so sorry but baby I have to go do something real quick I'll come back and explain everything I swear"

"What is it? Juggie what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything when I come back ok"

"Jug it's late at night in the winter it's not safe to drive"

"It's not far I swear I'll be right back" he dashed outside and I nervously sat there waiting for his return. I closed my eyes for a second trying to calm down but I felt the exhaustion from today wash over me and I feel asleep.

 

The next morning I woke up expecting to see Jughead next to me but gasped at the empty spot. I started getting nervous but started getting changed maybe Veronica or Archie knows where he is. Maybe he's getting us breakfast, my stomach started to growl at the thought of food. The last time I ate was yesterday so that had to be it Jughead is grabbing us breakfast. I herd a knock on the door, I was confused it can't be Jughead he wouldn't knock on the door to his own room. Could it be Archie coming back? I opened the door to see Veronica and Archie both of them looking like they've been crying.

 

"Oh my god guys are you ok?" Veronica shook her head looking like she was ready to cry all over again"

"Betty it's Jughead" my heart started racing.

"What's wrong?"

"There was a car accident last night" Archie stared"and Wetherbee came by this morning when we were in the cafeteria having breakfast and-

"Betty Jughead is dead"


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is not ok

Betty's P.O.V  
"What? Jughead can't be dead I was with him last night he left in a panic to go somewhere and..."  
"Jughead the police found his car rammed up against a tree about 12 miles down the road, the assume because of the ice on the road,it was night plus you said Jughead was in a panic it must have caused him to swerve off the road and crashed into a tree.

"But.." I said feeling tears trickle down my face, Veronica automatically came to hug me.  
"He can't be dead, he's supposed to be here with me I don't even know why he left the night before he was going to tell me today or oh my god Christmas we had a whole thing planned he was going to FaceTime me, I was gonna go shopping for his present when I went back home and send it to him." I started sniffling

"It's ok Betty, let it out" I then bawled my eyes out in Veronica's arms for I don't know how long, we moved to sit on Archie's bed. Once I finished crying Archie spoke up  
"Betty I think it would be good for you to go home for the holidays, me and Veronica are" I nodded  
"You have our numbers to stay in touch, we are just a call away" I nodded for the rest of the day it was just the three of us in Archie's room, I didn't say much and Archie nor Veronica pressured me to. At the end of the day I took a deep breath and got up

"I think I'm going to call my family now, for them to pick me up" both of  
them nodded  
"So soon?" Veronica asked "if you wanted to stay for a couple more days we would be fine with that" Archie nodded I took a deep breath and walked outside. It felt weird being by myself for the first time since I herd the news I felt like a zombie walking to the  
phone. I started at the numbers almost forgetting my home number for a second before dialling the number.

"Hello?" Mom said  
"Hey mom" I said  
"Betty? You ok you sound different?"  
"It's a long story but can you come and pick me up now?"  
"Of course I'll see you then"  
"I love you"  
"Love you too Betty" a memory of Jughead smiling saying I love you flashed before my eyes and I broke down crying, leaning against the wall. I herd Archie and Veronica run out to comfort me.  
"Why did he have to die? Why did he leave me?" I asked  
"I don't know Betty" Archie said they stayed with me until my family came I was no longer crying but I felt that my eyes were puffy and I was sniffling. I went to hug my parents and Polly all of them confused by my appearance.

"Mom, Dad, Polly this is my roommate Veronica and her boyfriend Archie" both of them waved and Mom smiled  
"Nice to meet you both, I assume you know why my daughter looks like she has been crying for hours."  
"Mom" I said "it'd not them I'll explain later but they have been nothing but supportive." Mom nodded  
"Thank you for looking after my daughter"  
"Of course Mrs Copper" Archie said  
"You two have a Merry Christmas" Polly said  
"You too" Veronica said  
"Ready to go?" Dad asked I nodded while waving to them I saw Veronica mouth "text me" and I just nodded.

I was quite in the car ride and immediately went to my room and flopped on my bed. I looked around at my room, so much different then my shared room with Veronica bigger but also unfamiliar. I changed over the few months at Riverdale that this room didn't reflect me anymore, the shy girl who didn't experience what life truly was was gone now. A knock on the door broke my thoughts  
"Come in" Polly walked in  
"Hey Betty"  
"Hi" I said  
"Do you want to talk?" No but I knew I had to so I nodded and she sat on my bed.  
"Your tears wouldn't happen to be because of that guy you were telling me about? Did he break your heart? If so then I'm gonna kill him"  
"Your to late for that" Polly's face dropped

"He was wonderful Polly the other night we..."  
"Had sex?" I nodded  
"He left in the middle of the night panicking say he fucked it all up I don't think he was talking about the night he said he needed to leave and that was the last time I saw him. This morning Archie and Veronica told me that he was in a car accident and died."  
"Oh Betty I'm so sorry" she brought me closer and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"  
"I think so, they deserve to know, I'm not the shy sheltered girl anymore Polly, Jughead in the time that I knew him taught me truly how to live."  
"You love him don't you?" I nodded  
"A small part of me will always love him I owe him so much, more then he knows" Polly nodded and spent the rest of the day with me until mom and dad came in  
"Betty?" Dad asked softly I looked up  
"Are you ok?" Mom asked I shook my head  
"What happened?" Dad asked sitting down Mom joining him  
"I met a guy and"  
"Did he break your heart?" Mom asked sternly

"No I mean not on purpose"  
"What do you mean?" So I told them the story, of how I met Veronica, Archie and Jughead. Of how I fell in love with him and the feeling being mutual, told him of how passionate Jughead was about films and how caring he was for me and and for his friends even if they didn't see it, and how his inevitable death happened.

All of them comforted me during the break and went far as to say I didn't have to go back next semester but I shook my head. I had to be there for Archie and Veronica both who were texting me everyday checking up on me even wishing me a Merry Christmas. I got gifts sent from both of them: a beautiful necklace from Veronica and from Archie a scrapbook of all three of us with a note saying "I found this in my room, it was clearly met as a gift for you he would have wanted you to have it."

I spent the day pointing out pictures of Jughead telling story's about the picture if I remembered when and where the picture got taken. The scrapbook made me feel a little better knowing I have physical memories of all of us instead of everything being in my head. The finale day of break I spent the day packing up my stuff again, the scrapbook going at the bottom with all my clothes, I redecorated my room over the break and put up a few pictures of me, Archie, Veronica, and Jughead.

The necklace that Veronica gave me was a locket with the picture of me and Jughead from the carnival that she found. She told me I too would have a chance to go through his things and pick out what I wanted if anything. I took deep breaths. The word would have gotten around if not by now then definitely by the end of the day Wetherbee is going to make a speech about it I can tell. A speech about the boy that he would have been happy to expel, funny how life works out.

I was quite the way to school nervous about coming back, last time I was in this position I was nervous for a while different reason. I walked out telling everyone I was fine in making my own way to my room. They nodded with promises of me calling every weekend as usuals to witch I nodded, agreed and closed the door.

While I was walking up along the campus I saw a couple people stare at me. The rumours must be starring already. When I opened the door to my own room I saw a couple girls talking and when they saw me the turned the other way and I herd one of them whisper  
"That's Betty Cooper, she dated Jughead Jones before he killed himself" I turned my head sharply at them  
"What was that?" I said one of the girls nervously spoke up  
"That's just what everyone is saying, that Jugheads accident was a suicide even Wetherbee thinks so." I walked up to them.  
"Well as someone who knew Jughead was with him mere hours before his death I can tell you that it wasn't a suicide."

Both girls nodded mostly out of fear and I turned around until I got to my room. I sighed and turned the key on it and opened the door.

There Veronica was laying down in her bed  
"Hey Veronica" she stood up when she saw me and went over to hug me.  
"B, I missed you how was your break?" I nodded  
"It was really good, I told my family everything and they were really supportive." Veronica raised her eyebrow  
"Everything? Because I hate to bring it up but when went to tell you..you know you were in the same clothes as the day before." I bit my lip  
"Ok not everything, but speaking of... that um I was walking just even in the dorm and a few girls are saying that there's a rumour going around that it was a suicide, not a accident." Veronica bit her lip

"Veronica" I said sternly  
"Veronica please don't tell me you believe that bullshit rumour"  
"Look Betty"  
"Unbelievable!" I said raising my hands  
"He has a lot of problems and.."  
"JUGHEAD DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF!" I shouted feeling tears trickle down my face

 

"Betty listen I know Jughead was happy when he was with you."  
"He was! He would tell me multiple times how happy he was when he was with me!"  
"I believe that! Trust me I do I didn't even believe the rumour until.."  
"What?"

"I can't tell you I'm sorry"  
"Veronica"  
"No I'm sorry I wish I could tell you but I can't you will find out soon I promise, please trust me" I took a deep breath in and out.  
"Wetherbee is going to give a stupid speech today isn't he?" Veronica nodded  
"Wonderful" I said walking over to my bed and unpacking my things.  
"Betty.."  
"It's fine"  
"No it's not, that's not the first thing you spring on someone when they first come in. I'm sorry" I sighed and looked at her  
"No I brought it up I'm sorry" Veronica nodded and I walked over and gave her a hug.  
"How's Archie?"  
"Good, he says it's weird to be in a room here by himself though" I nodded we spent the rest of the day catching up until the inevitable happened and someone popped her head in saying we have to go to the gym now.

There Wetherbee gave his speech saying Jugheads sad death was a suicide and not a accident. I curled my fingers, why would he tell Veronica and Archie it was a accident but lie to the rest of the school? I laid in my bed thinking this very thing.  
"Veronica?" Veronica turned over at me  
"Yes?"  
"Why would Wetherbee tell you and Archie it was a accident but he rest of the school a suicide?" Veronica shrugged  
"Who knows, Wetherbee will do and say whatever to keep the school ruining. If it's an accident then people will blame the school saying Jughead was under schools protection and should have done more to keep him from leaving campus."

"People can still blame the school for suicide wondering why he would feel the need to do that." Veronica shrugged  
"Betty Jughead did have a lot of issues weither you think it was a suicide or not is your own opinion but the school can cover their asses saying Jughead should have reached out for help and shit like that." I nodded and fell asleep  
the next few days I tried to get myself settled into school again. I was hanging with Archie and Veronica even Cheryl walked past me and gave me a sympathetic look.

One day I was going to my room after having a free class for my last period and taking full advantage of that with a nap. I raised my eyebrow when I walked inside and there was a box on my bed. There was no note or anything attached so I opened the box and there was a box of cassettes. My confusion raised even more but I wandered around trying to find something to play this on. I remember I would steal my dads old Walkman from him, I would always bring it around with me until he finally gave up and gave it to me. I still kept it just as a keepsake for when I got  homesick.

I put the tape that was labeled 1 with a black sharpie and put my headphones in then pressed play.  
 _Hey everyone, this is Jughead live and if your listening to this then that means I'm dead and your one of the reasons why._


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is hesitant about the tapes

~~~~Betty’s P.O.V

I gasped then rewinded it

 _If your listening to this then that means I'm dead and your one of the reasons why._ But that means that he had this all set up before that night... oh Jughead              _Is anyone really surprised? And before you think that's too dark or how dare you think of such a thing then you better sit down because your in for a long time._ I still couldn't believe I was listening to Jugheads voice, that very same voice that was tell me how much he loved me mere hours before he died.

_Now your probably thinking I didn't do anything wrong why am I listing to this why is he blaming me blah why am I on this list??Just relax and listen to the tapes you'll know when you get to yours_

How long are these? When am I gonna get to my tape? Do I know people on these? Should I keep listening to the voice of my dead boyfriend telling me about people who did whom wrong in the past that made him want to die?I took out my headphones, ok that night couldn't have been a suicide I don't believe it so the only explanation was Jughead had these taps set up in advance for when..... but how long ago did he do this? What and who caused him so much pain that he would make these taps? There's only one way to find out. I was about to put my headphones in but then Veronica walked in. One look at me and she gasped

 

"Betty... you got them"

"What do you mean? Veronica are you on these? Do you know what's going on?" Veronica shook her head

"Is this what made you think-

"Yeah"

"He didn't, why would he make plans with me if he had planned to end his life"

"I don't know Betty which is why none of it made sense to me." She went to her closet and took out a box

"This is everything that belongs to Jughead that was in Archie's room" she took out a book, the very book that I got Jughead at the mall

"Here" I took it then gasped

"His collection, Veronica what happened to all of his books?" Veronica took out another, bigger box."

"It's all here we didn't let anyone throw away anything. It's all yours now" I nodded

"Veronica about these taps..."

"If your asking about yours I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Just listen"

"I'm going to find out why he left that night Veronica"

"I know you are" she picked up a couple of books and left leaving me alone.

 

I took another deep breath and plugged back in my headphones and pressed play.

 _Also along the way if you listen to the tap of someone you recognize: don't tell them, of course you could I mean how would I know? But also this is my one and only request that you listen, pass the taps along to the next person and don't say a thing,_ that's why Veronica didn't say anything.

_With that said let's start, Now like everyone I had a mom a sister and a dad only this Dad decided to spend his nights drinking instead of being at home with his family. That paired with doing time in jail for people thinking he killed a guy when he didn't can do damage to his family, Dad welcome to your tape._

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tape number one

 

_Are you really surprised Dad? I mean you did leave me at school for two hours while I was waiting for you because you were nursing off a hangover, or that time you were fired from your job again for showing up drunk or hungover, I'll give you credit for trying though. But I'm getting ahead of myself though. Let's take it from the beginning, I was born in a small house with a small family who seemed very happy that their son was born, that happiness ended when I was 5._

_That's when the problems started, they started out small you coming home late smelling of alcohol then it turned into a daily thing. I don't even know why you and mom decided to have a second child when you were ignoring the first to argue most of the time. I spent more time raising her then you ever did, who cleaned her dippers and made her lunch and helped her with her homework? Me._

 

_That's how my childhood went, then I grew into this angsty teen and you wonder where I get the attitude from. Then your arrest happened and that was the finale straw, or that's what Mom said when you got out. Next think I know she's packing up and leaving taking JB with her leaving me and you alone. You decided to move away from our hometown to a new house. Somewhere where people didn't know us, to start fresh you said. Or was it so people wouldn't know who you were or are Dad? Was it more for you to hid all your secrets and pretend your just a incident man moving in with his son. Well that's bullshit!_

 

_I flinched at his raised voice_ _Sorry I got carried away, anyway we moved... and we moved again and again and again. Each time ending with me getting kicked out and a screaming match at home. Dad you always shouted at me for getting kicked out. Always asking me why I did it, I never gave you a straight answer well here it is: because it wasn't home, no matter how hard you tried nothing ever felt like home after mom left. It was my own way of rebelling, some kids do drugs and cut class to do more drugs, me I did all three_  

_So in short Dad thanks for my shitty childhood and my shitty teenage life. But your not the only one to blame there's still 7 more people on these taps._

 

My hands were shaking and my breath was ragged. I got off my bed andlooked at my blank wall, then I ripped out a piece of paper and simply wrote "father" on it and using a thumb tack I stuck it to the wall. The next time Veronica came into the room she stopped in her tracks at the thumb task in the wall. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to map out Jugheads life, I'm going to pice the life that he's explaining on the taps and piece that with what I know and hopefully....."

"You will find the answer to how he died" I nodded

"And why"


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for tape two, but who’s tape is it?

Betty's P.O.V

Classes were a blur, I was only half paying attention while all my attention was focused on the tapes. Who were the others on them? When am I gonna get to mine? What did I do to get on those tapes? My mind kept racing until I got to my room, I flipped the tape and saw a black 2 marked on it, I put it in and pressed play.

_Welcome back, was the first tape too depressing for you? Well your in for a rude awaking then because that was only the beginning. My alcoholic dad is no news to most, word is spread around fast when a new kid arrives and everyone is curious. Who are they? Where did they come from? Why do they look like they belong in a trailer park? I got that last one a lot. So people dug some stuff up, found out about my dad and then proceeded to make me a outcast for most of my high school life. But that didn't happen right away, no I had to make friends first open up to them and then they proceeded to stab me in the back, but I'm getting ahead of myself._

_Back to the topic at hand, you ever had someone who you felt you could rely on? That no matter what they had your back? A friend? A family member? Your pet, point is I had one, until she left me, she packed up in the middle of the night and abounded me and refused to speak to me ever again, like I never existed in the first place. Or at least that's how it made me feel like she was ashamed of me. She made me feel like I was safe, that at the end of the day through all the bullshit she made me feel like it would get better. That's what she would tell me anyway, every night she would tell me goodnight and that tomorrow would be a better day._ Jughead paused

_Until you left and I had no one to tell me that tomorrow was gonna be a better day. I tried telling myself that but when your a kid it's better to hear it from someone else. Someone older who in the eyes of my child mind was more wiser and knew more about the world. When you stopped telling me life was going to get better thats when I stopped believing it. But it wasn't immediate, it happened slowly. It was the little things, that you didn't have time for me anymore so I didn't have anyone to help me with my homework or no one to read me a book at night to  help me get to sleep, basic kid stuff._

_It was the attitude to, like you got sick of me, sick of me wanting attention from you but instead you used it all on arguing and working. That left me to make sure Jellybean got her supper even if it means I didn't, that Dad got home all right even if he was drunk and didn't get arrested instead. I became the person to look after everyone when it should haha been you and Dad. It's the parents that look after the kids not the other way around so Mom welcome to your tape._


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second tape

_Are you really that surprised mom? Jughead chuckled_

_Pathetic right? Or overdramtic? That's what your all thinking right? Yeah maybe but then again we can never really tell what's going on in other people's heads. How their feeling, what their going through or what they have gone through. No one speaks up because they don't want to be told suck it up that's life, well this is my life:_

_Back to you Mom, when I was younger I could always count on you, I trusted you more then anyone else, but as the years went on that slowly started to change. Especially when Jellybean was born and the real fighting started. No longer arguments and you turning on a fake smile when I came into the room, no full bloom yelling arguments, loud to wake me and keep me up at night._

_When you weren't fighting you were working double time because dad couldn't keep a job. You managed to get a few hours of sleep but that left all of the responsibilities on me. All I ever wanted was to escape and leave this town, well I did just without you._

_The night you left was the night my trust in you was gone. No one else had abounded me as much as you did that night. You took JB who I looked over and cared for more then myself and you just took her and left. What was she the favourite child all along??!! You never even knew her so how could she be?! Oh it's because she was younger that's it, your car must have had only one spare seat then because I was sill a kid who needed his mom._

_I wiped away a tear when I herd Jugheads voice crack during that last sentence._

_This began my trust issues, everyone either left me or didn't care about me so I spent a lot of time alone, during school I stopped caring about grades and just did my own thing. Got my ass kicked out of a few schools, it was the only time my dad would actually look at me for more then a second even if it was with disappointment. You mom? I never herd from again, I tried calling you but you never answered. Was that your plan all along? Take away your daughter and grow her up to be Miss Perfect who was too young to remember everything that happened when she was younger? Pretend that your disposing husband didn't even exist? Or me? You left us both in the dust to suffer._

_Dad never got better obviously I'll give him props for trying a couple times, moments when I thought that my dad would be there for me at least. But it always ended the  same: dad with a bottle in his hand and me once again being hit in the head by reality. When he went to jail which he was innocent of by the way that was he worst time for me._

_They didn't care that he had a kid, they threw me in the foster system for a while since they couldn't contact you mom. Thanks for that by the way, also every terrible rumour you heard about the foster system: it's true it's a dog eat dog world in there,you meet people who you think are your friends but their not. Their just trying to do whatever it takes to make it out of there with not a care in the world about anyone els, but there's gonna be plenty of stories because Nick welcome to your tape_


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third tape

_I bet your life is looking pretty sweet right now or it was last time I saw you stepping into the foot of some family's car and giving a smirk as you waved goodbye while I stayed at the foster house just mere hours before we were supposed to bust out of that place together, like everyone you left me. But I'm getting ahead too of myself let's go back to the beginning._

_After my father was arrested and no one was able to contact my mother they decided the best thing for me was to throw me in foster care. Spoiler alert: it wasn't. I was a loner for most of the days not like that's a shocker to anyone but then one day someone came up to me and asked me if I wanted to play video games with him._

_I was distant at first before finally giving in because finally someone wants to hang out with me and they aren't my little sister or my dad when he's not drunk, that night a friendship was formed._

_You taught me all the tricks to surviving foster care: how to get the biggest slice of pizza, how to hid under your covers to continue reading that book after curfew, how to stand up for yourself when the older kids started pushing you around. Then one day you came to me with an idea_

_"Hey Jughead" I looked up at Nick his brown eyes wide with excitement_

_"Yeah what's up?"_

_"Let's bust our of here!" I opened my mouth_

_"I know it's insane but listen we can do it!" I sighed_

_"Nick as much as I would love to leave we can't"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well we have no money, no car no-_

_"We can take the bus!"_

_"And live off of what? We aren't plants Nick we need substance"_

_"Oh Jughead haven't I taught you anything?"I titled my head confused_

_"Yes?"_

_"Then you should know how we are going to survive, how do you get pizza before it's all gone?"_

_"Run like hell and grab it" I replied_

_"That's the first rule of survival"_

_"Wait your not insisting we steal are you?"_

_"Either that or we look for places that will hire two 14 year old boys." I was silent_

_"Thank about it" that was all Nick said on the subject. For days I thought about it and the mere thought of getting out of the place made me more excited then anything had in a long time. At the end of the week I turned to Nick at night time and said "let's do it" he just nodded and then we began our plan. We secretly packed away our clothes one outfit at a time until they were all packed, we planned to grab our bags, sneak out the bedroom window which was conveniently on a low floor then continue sneaking out way out past the front doors until then we were finally free._

_The day was sent perfectly into plan our escape route was simple. There was so many kids running around noone would even notice if two went missing. After we jumped out of the windows we carefully came our of our hiding spots. Walking as fast was we could with our bags on we walked past the front doors and then sprinted down the road laughing. I was finally free that is only for a short moment, even all good things come to a end. About a few miles down the roads we came across a 7-11 and my stomach was growling._

_"Hungry?" Nick asked I nodded_

_"Ok let's go, remember act casual" I nodded trying to hide how nervous I actually was. I stuck my hands in my pockets to hid the fact that they were shaking. We walked down separate isles grabbing whatever looked good to us and hiding them in our jackets or our bags. Everything seemed to be going fine, we were leaving the store undetected then I herd something drop: a bag of Skittles fell on the floor then suddenly all eyes were on us._

_"Run!" Nick shouted and I ran as fast as I could towards the exit but a cop grabbed me before I could make it. I saw Nick run ahead of me_

_"Nick!" I shouted he looked back_

_"Sorry Jug, gotta run like hell" then he burst out of the store and I was getting my ass dragged to the police station._

_How's that for fairness? Anyway they never managed to catch Nick and I never saw him today and Nick well I don't know where he is but I do know this: he betrayed me that day and I'll never know if he was planning this all along and was just using me for his little scapegoat plan or if he just decided to betray me then and there to only look after himself. Anyway I spent some time in juvie after that then finally dad was released from prison and that's when the the school jumping started._

_Hard to trust anyone when everyone around you betrayed you in some form or another. Eventually I landed in this little hell hole Riverdale Boarding School or as I so eloquently named it: Riverdale Bs because that's what it was full of along with its Queen. Every school had one trust me I been to a few: The top bitch, the Queen Bee the It girl, the star of the show. Basically the girl that everyone either wanted to be or wanted to be with. Our schools Head Bitch walks in cherry red high heels with fiery red hair and a attitude to match. This is where the story gets good everyone because Cheryl Blossom welcome to your tape._


End file.
